


Sugar Daddy

by Ost_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Severus Snape, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ost_Wind/pseuds/Ost_Wind
Summary: Чарльзу Поттеру шестьдесят восемь лет, он красив, умен и до неприличия богат. Северусу Снейпу девятнадцать и из вышеперечисленных качеств он обладает только незаурядным умом. Если им и суждено встретиться, это знакомство обречено быть недолговечным. Но судьба порой объединяет и более непохожих людей.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Ему все время казалось, что каждый волшебник в комнате осуждающе смотрит на его туфли. Конечно, он прекрасно понимал, что все они в любом случае видели в нём выскочку не из своего круга, но туфли, стоило кому-нибудь к ним присмотреться, выдавали его с головой. Остальная одежда тоже не была пошита на заказ одним из портных в магической части Таттинга, как это было принято у чистокровных мужчин, но она была приличной, аккуратной и новой. Он был рад, что Люциус всё-таки настоял на том, чтобы он потратил большую часть своего первого заработка на несколько мантий, сорочек и брюк. На туфли тогда денег не хватило. Те, что были на нем сейчас, тоже нельзя было сравнить с теми кошмарными изношенными ботинками, что он носил в школьные годы, но по ним было слишком хорошо видно, что последние полтора года их носили едва ли не каждый день в любую погоду — а качество маггловской обуви за тридцать фунтов вовсе не располагало к такому обращению.

Северус допил свой бокал вина и разозлился на себя. Какое ему дело, что о нем думает это высокомерное сборище? Последние восемь лет жизни в магическом мире он только и делал, что притворялся, будто мнение окружающих его вовсе не интересует, и изменять этой привычке не собирался. 

Все дело было в том, что он редко бывал на собраниях такого рода. После окончания школы он общался с бывшими однокурсниками да с Люциусом, но на званых ужинах вроде этого бывал редко. Тем более, что здесь почти не было его ровесников — самому молодому из присутствующих, кроме него самого, было за тридцать. 

Ему повезло быть приглашенным сюда — но он не собирался рассыпаться в благодарностях за оказанную милость. Отец Нарциссы, Сигнус Блэк, еще в школе счел его единственным полукровкой в магической Британии, заслуживающим его внимания, и с тех пор то и дело благосклонно упоминал талантливого молодого человека в разговорах. Только благодаря этой слабой протекции Северусу все еще позволяли оставаться на границе чистокровного общества как выскочке-самоучке. 

Лорд Гринграсс сегодня пригласил его как зельевара — ему было уже под сотню лет, поэтому волшебник нуждался в многочисленных снадобьях и лекарствах, чтобы поддерживать прежний образ жизни. Кроме того, передав дела в министерстве сыну, старик стал считать себя покровителем наук и находил удовольствие в общении с молодыми волшебниками, особенно с учившимися заграницей. К удивлению Северуса, его расспросы даже оказались не слишком раздражающими — Гринграсс был из тех редких чистокровных, кто хотя бы примерно понимал, о чем говорил. Но времени на долгие беседы у него не было, поэтому вскоре он оставил молодого человека “развлекаться”, пообещав при случае вернуться к разговору.

Северус медленно пил уже второй бокал и делал равнодушный вид — ничего другого ему не оставалось. Большинство из присутствующих волшебников смотрели едва ли не сквозь него, предпочитая общаться с равными — и то только тогда, когда видели в этом выгоду для себя. Будь здесь хоть один из его однокурсников или многочисленных друзей Люциуса, ситуация не была бы настолько унизительной. Первые рождественские каникулы на родине и так обещали быть унылыми и однообразными, а сейчас и вовсе казались грядущей чередой бессмысленных дней, которые ему предстояло провести с равнодушными, холодными людьми. Просто замечательно. Все в точности так, как было в школе. 

***

Чарльзу было смертельно скучно. Он сидел у камина в курительной комнате, и в голове у него то и дело проскальзывала предательская мысль о том, что он, кажется, половину своей жизни провел на подобных этому вечерах у Розье, Блэков, Прюэттов, Диггори, и что сложно было вообразить себе более бесполезное занятие. 

Разумеется, обычно такая меланхолия не была свойственна лорду Чарльзу Поттеру — что и говорить, она была просто неподобающей для волшебника его класса. Но иногда, очень редко, слишком много алкоголя на пустой желудок делало свое дело и даже достойнейшие из достойнейших чистокровных волшебников впадали в эту смешную для них самих рефлексию. Это не было катастрофой, пока об этом никто больше не знал. 

Молодой человек вошел в комнату, но тут же замер как вкопанный у двери, пытаясь выглядеть максимально независимо, но то и дело бросая взгляды то на не обративших на него никакого внимания волшебников за твистом, то на свои туфли. Чарльз, слегка разомлевший от жара из камина, встряхнулся и с любопытством посмотрел на вошедшего. Не так уж часто в Британии случалось видеть новые лица.

То, что ему никогда не встречался этот юноша, было вовсе не удивительно. Он казался необыкновенно молодым для нынешнего собрания (Чарльзу сразу стало интересно, кто и с какой целью пригласил его), а по десятку малозаметных нетренированному взгляду подсказок, опытному волшебнику сразу становилось понятно, что он не принадлежал к числу чистокровных. 

Юноша обладал примечательной внешностью, хотя его и нельзя было назвать красивым. Крупный нос был слегка кривым, острые скулы — слишком острыми, большие и выразительные темные глаза — слишком впалыми, так что лицом он напоминал фестрала. Черные волосы до плеч выглядели слегка неопрятно, хотя было заметно, что сегодня он пытался привести их в порядок. Стоило добавить к этому незамысловатую одежду, и Чарльз почти полностью утратил интерес к незнакомцу, отметив для себя только, что при должном внимании и деньгах с этими внешними данными из мальчика мог получиться весьма эффектный молодой человек — но, alas.

И все-таки, когда юноша несмело сделал еще пару шагов вперед, отчаянно выискивая глазами хоть кого-нибудь знакомого, в сердце лорда Поттера взыграло сочувствие.

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулся он и приглашающе махнул рукой на соседнее кресло. 

***

Северус вздрогнул, когда понял, что представительный волшебник у камина обращался к нему. А узнав его, и вовсе застыл — даже не появляйся его фотографии регулярно в Пророке, его бывший одноклассник, превративший его школьные годы в кошмар, был достаточно похож на отца. 

Разумеется, он не имел ни малейшего желания говорить хоть с кем-нибудь из рода Поттеров. Но и стоять дальше посреди комнаты он не мог, а этот волшебник (он был почти уверен, что его звали Чарльз) был, похоже, единственным, желающим его сомнительной компании. Постаравшись спрятать все эмоции и мысли под маску окклюменции, он кивнул мужчине и присел в кресло.

— Ты, я так понимаю, не интересуешься картами? — раз уж мальчишка выглядел едва ли не младше его собственного сына, Чарльз мог позволить себе называть его на ты.

— Только покером, — коротко ответил тот. — А вы? 

— Сегодня нет желания. Как тебя зовут?

— Северус, — он, как всегда, постарался подольше растянуть паузу перед тем, как вынужден был назвать маггловскую фамилию, выдававшую всем и каждому его происхождение, — Снейп. 

Откровенно говоря, Чарльзу редко приходилось общаться с грязнокровками, хотя, конечно, ничего против них он не имел. Но что-то же должно было быть в нем особенным, если его зачем-то пригласили сегодня к Гринграссам?

— Приятно познакомиться, Северус. Меня зовут Чарльз Поттер, — хотя он надеялся, что мальчик достаточно разбирался в магическом мире, чтобы хотя бы знать его имя. — Чем ты занимаешься?

Северус бросил на него короткий взгляд, будто решая, что именно ему можно было рассказать.

— Я учусь в университете Кельна. Практические зелья. 

Вдруг из ниоткуда появился как всегда безукоризненно выглядящий Сигнус Блэк. Он приветственно кивнул Чарльзу как равному и покровительственно положил руку на плечо Северуса. Этот жест показался Чарльзу почти неприличным.

— Не стоит скромничать, — пожурил Блэк. — Северус невероятно талантлив и уже совершил несколько серьезных открытий. Расскажи лорду Поттеру про твои наработки к лекарству для оборотней.

— Конечно, лорд Блэк. — потупился юноша. — И еще раз спасибо за приглашение.

—Я же тебе сотню раз говорил, все лорды остались в Визенгамоте. Называй меня просто Сигнус.

Чарльз усмехнулся. Легилименция в который раз выручала его. Похоже, его первые подозрения оказались несправедливы. Блэк был мягок с безымянным магглорожденным не потому, что хотел затащить его в свою постель, а потому что после трех дочек отчаянно хотел воспитывать мальчика. Чарльз мог бы ему рассказать, что сыновья тоже далеко не всегда оправдывали родительские ожидания. Но он все равно его понимал, хотя и не мог не посмеиваться над этой странной для Блэков мягкосердечностью. Покровительствовать умному и талантливому выскочке было действительно не только приятно, но и могло оказаться очень полезным в будущем. 

Блэк извинился и отправился дальше совершать свой социальный раунд — вот уж кто чувствовал себя как рыба в воде на любом приеме, и, в отличии от Чарльза, никогда не тяготился необходимостью общаться с этими людьми. Поттер снова обратил свой интерес на юношу. Он не слишком разбирался в зельях, но прекрасно знал, что никакого лекарства для оборотней не существовало. 

Но Северус явно чувствовал себя неловко, хвастаясь собственными успехами. Только окончательно убедившись, что Чарльз не забыл об этом, он все же выдавил из себя:

— Это зелье на основе аконита и лунного камня. По расчетом оно не может вылечить ликантропию, но позволит оборотню сохранить человеческий рассудок в полнолуние. 

— Невероятно, — улыбнулся Чарльз. — И как далеко ты продвинулся?

Северус сверкнул на него недовольным взглядом — куда только подевалось смущение?

— Я уже создал первый вариант состава. К сожалению, он пока не может быть протестирован на практике, так как я почти уверен, что он убьет любого оборотня за одно-два применения. Но такие побочные эффекты всегда можно обойти — над этим я и работаю в Кельне.

Если все это было правдой (а Сигнус вряд ли бы заинтересовался обыкновенным хвастуном), юноша и правда стоял на пороге открытия. Чарльз очень любил общаться с людьми, хорошо разбирающимися в своем деле.

— Почему тебя заинтересовала именно эта тема? Никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь занимался подобным.

И так не отличающееся здоровым румянцем лицо будто стало еще бледнее, но отрепетированная ложь звучала спокойно и уверенно — будь Чарльз менее опытным менталистом, принял бы все за чистую монету.

— В области зелий проблема часто бывает интересна своей новизной. В этом зелье нужно контр-балансировать ингредиенты с противоположным эффектом, которых там очень много — практически все можно разделить на пары антагонистов. Это необычно и весьма трудно.

— И ты, наверное, хочешь облегчить жизнь ликантропов? — по неизвестной Чарльзу причине магглорожденные чрезвычайно часто страдали подобной человеколюбивой чепухой. Он до сих пор был под впечатлением от знакомства с избранницей своего сына, страдавшей этим недугом в терминальной стадии.

Юноша хмыкнул.

— Я был бы вполне рад использовать первый вариант зелья и избавить мир от этих существ раз и навсегда. Но Женевская конвенция этого не одобряет. И это было бы не так интеллектуально стимулирующе.

Чарльз взглянул на Северуса Снейпа повнимательней. Сейчас, когда тот слегка освоился, он казался почти привлекательным, с горящими глазами и тонкой саркастичной улыбкой. Мальчик был вовсе не так прост, как казалось вначале.

— Ни одно из магических правительств не ратифицировало Женевскую конфенцию, — поправил Поттер.

— А еще там речь идет про войну, а не про зелья, — согласился Снейп. — Но волшебники обычно понятия не имеют, что это такое.

— Да, общий уровень образования в Хогвартсе оставляет желать лучшего. 

Но, конечно, из каждого правила всегда находились исключения. 

***

Северус хорошо осознавал свои слабости. Главной из них было то, что он очень плохо умел общаться с людьми. Конечно, семь лет на Слизерине научили его некоторым хитростям: как любой из его одноклассников, Северус умел читать намеки, понимать невысказанные упреки и разгадывать подтекст, имевшийся почти в каждой фразе. Но механическое заучивание правил неписаного этикета мало помогало ему в ситуациях, о которых не принято было вслух говорить в светском обществе. Вот и сейчас он все никак не мог понять, чего от него хотел лорд Поттер и что полагалось делать ему самому.   
Лорд Чарльз — он настаивал именно на таком обращении — сначала долго и подробно расспрашивал его обо всем, имеющем отношение к его исследованиям и вообще университету. Северусу было даже приятно отвечать — мало кто так искренне интересовался его учебой. Он, пользуясь возможностью, разговорился и даже рассказал Поттеру о своей концепции ментальных зелий, которой до этого делился только с профессором Мауэром, своим научным руководителем. 

Лорд Чарльз слушал внимательно, задавал подходящие вопросы и в целом давал понять, что тема ему не только интересна, но к тому же он неплохо в ней разбирался. Других волшебников, несколько раз подходящих к ним в надежде побеседовать с влиятельным волшебником, он после краткого приветствия вежливо отсылал прочь.   
Северус изо всех сил пытался не завидовать. Этот волшебник был не только отвратительно богатым и привлекательным, он еще занимал высокую позицию в чистокровном обществе, и как вишенка на торте, был невероятно образован. В общем-то, Северус знал эту мудрость еще с детства: жизнь была несправедливой и некоторым людям без малейшего колебания отсыпала всех благ с избытком. А таким, как он, приходилось крутиться самим.

— Северус, — лорд Поттер проговорил его имя так медленно и так тихо, что молодому человеку пришлось наклониться чуть ближе, чтобы расслышать всю фразу. — Ты и представить себе не можешь, как давно мне не приходилось разговаривать с таким… увлеченным юношей.

Лицо Северуса бросила в жар. Хотя подобное ему то и дело говорили то лорд Блэк, то лорд Гринграсс, их интонацию нельзя было сравнивать со странной манерой лорда Поттера, который смотрел прямо ему в глаза и непостижимым образом говорил так, будто в комнате не было никого, кроме них.

Северус сумел выдавить из себя вежливую благодарность, пытаясь унять румянец и думая, что пора было прекратить эту странную беседу. Нужно было просто извиниться, встать и уйти. К сожалению, лорд Поттер не собирался давать ему достаточно времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Тебе, наверное, часто говорили, что у тебя очень красивые руки? — все тем же особенным голосом сказал он, а потом вдруг протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Северуса своей.

Северус едва не задохнулся от удивления. Так было не принято. В приличном обществе так не делали. Чистокровные волшебники были настолько консервативны, что даже простое касание другого человека без необходимости могло быть расценено как вопиющее нарушение всех приличий. Конечно, сам Снейп вырос с абсолютно другими правилами, но достаточно хорошо понимал, что у главы рода Поттеров не было ни единой причины, чтобы так интимно гладить тыльную сторону его ладони большим пальцев, внимательно и ожидающе заглядывая ему в глаза. К счастью, в непосредственной близости от них не было никого, кто мог бы заметить этот жест.

—Я смутил тебя? Прости. Это не было моей целью.

—Лорд Поттер…

—Чарльз.

—Лорд Чарльз, я не понимаю…

***

Чарли получал от этой беседы столько удовольствия, что даже сам удивлялся. Этот мальчик, хотя и выглядевший на первый взгляд непрезентабельно, был настоящей находкой. Разговор, начатый им от скуки, быстро стал по-настоящему интересным, даже не столько из-за того, что говорил его собеседник (хотя говорил он исключительно разумные вещи), но из-за его горящих глаз, смотрящих будто бы не на Чарльза, а куда-то в только одному ему видимое прекрасное будущее.

Лорд Поттер был опытным обольстителем. Северус Снейп (кажется, его магловская фамилия звучала именно так) был далеко не первым восемнадцатилетним юношей, которого лорд Чарльз во что бы то ни стало захотел получить. А его реакция на самый безобидный флирт делала Северуса еще более желанным. Он так трогательно отводил взгляд и запинался, стоило Чарльзу только посмотреть на него повнимательнее, а от произнесенного глубоким голосом комплимента на выступающих скулах вспыхивал болезненный, почти чахоточный румянец. А взяв его за руку Чарльз почувствовал, будто между ними сверкнула молния.

Мальчик был очарователен, не в последнюю очередь именно тем, что сам пока не понимал, чего именно он хочет. В этом возрасте он наверняка уже познал радости плотской любви, но, судя по его реакции на самые безобидные заигрывания, еще не почувствовал, что значит по-настоящему быть желанным. Чарльз видел в нем то, что вряд ли могли разглядеть его сверстники — трогательную наивность, острый не по годам интеллект, характер, способный пробить себе путь в жестоком мире чистокровных волшебников. Его внешность, далекая от красоты, привлекала резкостью и необычностью, а опытному взгляду лорда Поттера было очевидно, что под скромной одеждой скрывается тонкое и гибкое тело совсем еще юного мальчика. 

—Тебе вовсе не стоит так пугаться, — успокоил он и наконец прервал касание рук. Он внимательно посмотрел на Северуса, без труда читая на его лице с одной стороны облегчение, а с другой разочарование. Именно на это он и рассчитывал. 

—Вот еще, — слегка придя в себя, фыркнул Северус. — Я и не думал вас бояться. Я видел вещи и пострашнее.

В этом Чарльз искренне сомневался.

— Впрочем, нам пора попрощаться. Мы проговорили весь вечер — смотрите, даже самые заядлые игроки уже расходятся.

Это было правдой. Многочисленные свечи в комнате сгорели почти на половину, усталый Гринграсс явно оставался за карточным столом только чтобы потешить гостей, а за окном мрачный зимний закат сменился на непроглядную ночь. Лорд Поттер вынул из кармана золотой хронометр и удивился — время близилось к одиннадцати.

—Ты прав, уже действительно поздно. Если у тебя есть желание продолжить наш разговор о ментальной магии, мы могли бы отправиться в мой дом и посмотреть “О науке проникновения в разум” Лотара Эвербахского. Он тоже пишет о потенциальном использовании зелий для этих целей, хотя и не очень подробно.

У Чарльза действительно была такая книга, она была невероятно редкой, страшно дорогой и очень интересной для любого, имевшего хоть какое-то понятие о легилименции. Но даже самый наивный нецелованный девственник (каким выпускник Слизерина вряд ли являлся) мог понять, что его приглашают не для чтения.

В глазах Северуса отразилось сомнение. Он долго и пристально рассматривал Чарльза, очевидно, раздумывая, что может ожидать его. 

— Мы никого не побеспокоим? — наконец с наигранным равнодушием произнес он.

— Никого, кроме эльфов. Я сейчас один.

— Если вы настаиваете.

Чарльз просиял. Хотя он почти всегда получал то, чего хочет, чувство удовлетворения от этого не становилось меньше.

—О, Северус, я именно настаиваю.


	2. Chapter 2

Потолок над его головой был потрясающе красивым. Это была странная первая мысль с утра, но Северус цеплялся за нее, битый час рассматривая изящную сложную лепнину, только бы избежать болезненного столкновения с реальностью. Созерцать короны, цветы и купидонов было гораздо приятней, чем честно признаться хотя бы самому себе, как он оказался в постели главы рода Поттеров. 

Вышеупомянутый глава, проснувшись вскоре после своего молодого любовника, не страдал такими душевными метаниями и чувствовал себя просто отлично. Пара лишних бокалов, выпитых вчера, обычно обеспечила бы ему головную боль на все утро, но за прошедшую ночь все вино будто растворилось в потоках страсти. Да и просыпаться с молодым человеком, годящимся ему в сыновья, само по себе льстило его самолюбию. Больше Чарльз не жалел, что ответил на приглашение Гринграсса. 

Вдоволь насладившись утренней полудремой и худым, но таким притягательным юным телом в своих руках, он широко зевнул и по-настоящему открыл глаза. Пальцы начали лениво рисовать узоры на молочно-белой узкой груди. Но юноша по имени Северус будто воды в рот набрал. 

— Доброе утро, мой ангел. Надеюсь, ты выспался?

Северус едва не вздрогнул от горячих губ прямо у своего уха. Его собственные губы все еще ощущались припухшими от поцелуев, не говоря уж о странно-приятной усталости в остальном теле. Это ощущение было ему толком незнакомо: все прочие немногочисленные эпизоды его сексуальной жизни заканчивались скорее легким чувством разочарования и полной бессмысленности произошедшего. То, почему с Поттером все было по-другому, еще больше вводило его в замешательство.

Северус пробормотал что-то невнятное и завертелся под одеялом, пытаясь укрыться в нем понадежней. Уже через минуту хозяин кровати оказался полностью обнаженным, что, впрочем, нисколько его не беспокоило: судя по всему, его даже забавляла нахохленность и смущение молодого человека.

— Если ты замерз, могу предложить тебе теплый халат, — заботливо, с едва заметными шутливыми нотками произнес он.

Северус, наконец почувствовавший себя чуть менее голым и беззащитным, бросил на него угрюмый взгляд. Заодно он попытался лучше разглядеть своего вчерашнего любовника. Мужчина выглядел… намного лучше, чем сам Северус. Первым делом в глаза бросалась огромная татуировка, покрывающая верхнюю часть груди и ключицы и изображавшая пышную гирлянду из роз. Цвета были настолько насыщенными, а рисунок настолько продуманным, что казалось в комнате вот-вот запахнет розами. 

Из несчастливых новостей следовало признать, что мужчины в семье Поттеров были потрясающе похожи между собой. Разница в почти пятьдесят лет, конечно, делала Чарльза совсем другим, чем его сын. Он был в тысячу раз серьезней, умнее, в его улыбке не было жестокости и высокомерия, но все же у него были точно такие глаза, как Джеймса, скулы, как у Джеймса и нос, как у Джеймса. Это будто окатило Северуса ведром холодной воды. “Мне нужно выбираться отсюда и поскорее. Куда только меня занесло…”

— Мне нужно идти, — выпалил он, лихорадочно соображая, где он раздевался вчера. 

— Ты так торопишься? Останься на завтрак, негоже оставлять старого волшебника одного, — все тем же ласковым тоном продолжил Чарльз.

Одежда нашлась небрежно сброшенной на оттоманке у окна, но прежде, чем одеваться, Северус схватил с прикроватной тумбочки палочку. Он не хотел казаться смешным, пытаясь переодеться, не оголившись, поэтому оставил одеяло и, внутренне содрогаясь, но с идеально прямой спиной, пересек комнату и начал торопливо натягивать одежду.

“Тонкий, как лоза,” — едва не мурлыча от удовольствия думал Чарльз. Кожа юноши была настолько бледной, что прошлой ночью она, казалось, почти светилась в темноте. Маленькие упругие ягодицы так и манили ущипнуть их — в его голове уже звучал возмущенный возглас, который издал бы Северус. 

Лорд Поттер поднялся и неслышно подошел к молодому человеку, который, впрочем, все равно был слишком занят, чтобы обратить на него внимание. Он встал позади него, и, когда Северус выпрямился, надевая брюки, притянул его к себе и впился в его губы.  
Поцелуй балансировал на грани страсти и нежности. Чарльзу вовсе не хотелось спугнуть эту трепетную лань, но и отпустить его он не мог.

Северус летел — или так ему казалось. Он никогда не понимал, что такого все остальные находили в поцелуях и почему даже случайные партнеры так стремились предварять секс поцелуями. Но если остальные целовались так же хорошо, как лорд Поттер, он вынужден будет поменять свое мнение. 

Чарльз слегка отстранился, все еще держа правую руку на затылке юноши.

— Так как насчет завтрака? Я прикажу эльфам подать блины с икрой.

Северус надевал рубашку, сосредоточенно застегивая все пуговицы, чтобы оттянуть время. Остаться сейчас было бы невероятно глупо. Если у него оставалась хоть капля здравого смысла, он бы сбежал прямо сейчас и больше никогда в жизни не вспоминал, что когда-то встречался с этим мужчиной.

— Рыбьи яйца? Фу.

— Для начала стоит попробовать, не так ли? Иначе я обижусь.

Он вдруг развернул юношу спиной к себе и поцеловал в ямочку под ключицей.   
Так на девятнадцатом году жизни Северус узнал, что белужья икра была его самым любимым блюдом. Копченный лосось оказался почти таким же вкусным. Северус тихо возносил благодарности Люциусу Малфою, который давным-давно в прямом смысле вбил в него столовые манеры. 

Чарльз Поттер, который был ровно в три раза старше, тоже открыл для себя кое-что новое. Он ел свой неизменный тост с маслом и черный кофе, покусывал губы, и думал о том, что уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько живым. 

***

Даже вернувшись после этой невозможной ночи в свою пустую квартиру с затуманенной улыбкой на лице, Северус все ещё думал, что на этом их неподобающее знакомство будет окончено. Видит Мерлин, не было ни одной причины, почему один из самых влиятельных чистокровных волшебников страны горел желанием проводить свое время с никому неизвестным полукровкой. Северус сказал сам себе, что все равно снова уедет из Британии через две недели, и поэтому, даже не будь этот необыкновенный человек отцом его злейшего школьного врага, эти отношения все равно были обречены стать сексом на одну ночь. 

Очевидно, лорд Чарльз не утруждал себя подобными объяснениями и вообще привык делать все, чтобы исполнить свое очередное сиюминутное желание. 

Порой ухаживания его выглядели до последнего слова списанными из дешевого бульварного романа. Ни один уважающий себя Слизеринец никогда не признался бы, что ему нравится подобное, вот и Северус отказывался признаваться даже себе. Да и вообще, увидев перед дверью своей маггловской квартиры огромный букет роз на следующий день, он первым делом впал в приступ паранойи и еще час перепроверял многочисленные защитные чары. Через час ему пришлось признать, что защиты частных данных в Британии не существовало, по крайней мере для бывшего главы аврората, и единственное, что он мог с этим сделать — поставить распроклятые цветы в воду. 

Воду в этой квартире не рисковал пить без кипячения даже привыкший ко всякому Северус, а вот розам было хоть бы что. Через несколько дней ими пахло все, начиная от его волос и заканчивая грязными носками под кроватью. Северус злорадно мечтал, как отправит их на перегонку, но сделать это на самом деле не поднималась рука.

Поэтому, черной сове, прилетевшей на следующей день, он уже не удивился. 

“Дорогой Северус,  
Не соблаговолите ли Вы...”

Сразу вспомнились романы Джейн Остин, которые тайком от родителей читала в школе Нарцисса. 

Северус никому не хотел благоволить. Он всего неделю провел на родине, а уже чувствовал, что вовсе никому здесь не нужен. Из хоть как-то близких ему людей он не виделся только с отцом. Приглашение Поттера, хотя и разозлило его, позволяло еще на вечер заглушить голос совести, требующей хотя бы ради приличия появиться в отчем доме. Не то, чтобы его там кто-нибудь ждал. 

***

Чарльз слегка улыбался, смотря на своего визави. Юноша был одет еще проще, чем в прошлый раз на званном ужине, но теперь Чарльза не слишком-то интересовал вышедший из моды фасон его сорочки и чуть великоватые брюки (хотя приодеть его все же хотелось). Он все более жадно смотрел в настороженные, но гордые карие глаза, прослеживал взглядом острейшую линию скулы, представляя, когда наконец-то сможет снова проследить ее пальцем. Он поднял свой бокал:

—За нас?

Северус кивнул и поднял свой.

Он уже несколько минут изучал меню так, будто это была запретная книга по темной магии. Чарльз догадывался, что его смущало отсутствие цен в так называемом “дамском” меню, но молодой человек наверняка догадывался, что сам он мог позволить себе тут разве что стакан воды. Хорошо, что Чарльз не при каких обстоятельствах не разрешил бы ему платить. 

—Как насчет лобстера? В декабре в Бристоле они очень хороши. 

—Ладно, — теперь он выглядел почти растерянным. Это уж совсем никуда не годилось.  
Чарльз коротко переговорил с официантом и сделал заказ. 

—Ты знаешь, я ведь посмотрел, у меня действительно есть в библиотеке книга, о которой мы говорили в прошлый раз. — Это, предсказуемо, обратило на себя внимание Северуса лучше, чем любые застольные банальности. — Ты оказался прав — это заклинание действительно относится к окклюменции, а не к легилименции, хотя я, признаться, по-прежнему абсолютно не согласен. 

Глаза засияли, будто там внутри кто-то зажег целых два маяка в штормовом море. Северус поторопился объяснить:

— Это контринтуитивно, но, если вдуматься, можно уловить логику. Это защита в самой совершенной форме — нападение. Подавление первичного инстинкта, который присутствует у всех, но у легилиментов развит на порядок сильнее…

— У человека нет инстинктов — только рефлексы. И даже если бы они были, их невозможно развить сильнее, чем было положено природой, — хотя Чарльз не собирался превращать этот ужин в лекцию, иногда он не мог удержаться и не поправить явную неточность.  
Северус оправдал его ожидания: хоть он и бросил на Поттера короткий недовольный взгляд, но потом ненадолго задумался о его словах.

— Да, с биологической точки зрения вы правы. Я использовал слово “инстинкт” в распространенном переносном значении. Но это не отменяет моего аргумента…

Они успели горячо обсудить тему границ между окклюменцией и легилименцией вдоль и поперек и были прерваны только принесенным ужином. Увидев огромное членистоногое на тарелке, размером с большой поднос, Северус пожалел, что согласился на лобстера. Хотя Северус имел представление о столовых манерах (спасибо Люциусу, не стеснявшегося воспитывать своего протеже-первокурсника затрещинами), подобных блюд в Хогвартсе не подавали. Ему пришлось сосредоточить все свое внимание на том, чтобы незаметно повторить за Поттером, как тот обращался с кошмарным существом.

Чарльз позволил разговору немного затихнуть, специально разрезая омара несколько медленней, чем обычно. Он находил житейскую неопытность Северуса в высшей степени очаровательной, но не собирался заострять на этом внимание и смущать мальчика. Очистив одну из клешней, он обмакнул розоватое мясо в растопленное сливочное масло и с наслаждением поднес вилку ко рту.

— Когда-то лобстеры были едой для бедняков, — неожиданно выпалил Северус, по-прежнему несколько скованно, но в целом умело копируя движения Чарльза — богатый опыт в подготовке ингредиентов оказался в кои-то веки полезным вне лаборатории.

— Да, — помедлил с ответом Поттер, — их было так много, что цены по всей Европе были очень низкими. Волшебникам ловить лобстеров еще проще, поэтому в магической Британии их до недавнего времени мог себе позволить почти каждый. Тебе нравится?

— Да. Спасибо за приглашение, — неловко пробормотал Северус, ненавидя себя за эту слабость.

Чарльз тут же укоризненно покачал головой:

— О чем ты, это мне стоит благодарить тебя, что составил компанию. Я кажется, уже говорил тебе, что давно не имел такого замечательного собеседника.

Северус снова покраснел самым очаровательным образом, и Чарльз почувствовал, что ему необходимо было уже сегодня ночью снова покрыть поцелуями эту изящную тонкую шею и все, что пряталось под скромной одеждой ниже. Несмотря на это, ему не хотелось просто флиртовать напропалую. Он нисколько не преувеличивал, когда хвалил интеллект Северуса. Тот и правда был на редкость разумным молодым человеком.

— Расскажи мне, чем ты занимаешься в остальное время, когда не занят революционизированием современного зельеварения? — тепло поинтересовался он, удовлетворенно отметив, что лобстер не вызывал больше особых трудностей.

Северус усмехнулся, ничуть не смущенный:

— Большую часть времени я занят именно этим. Но еще я люблю читать. 

— Ты имеешь в виду художественную литературу? У меня уже давно не хватает времени почитать что-то для души. И кто же тебе особенно отзывается?

— Мне нравится Достоевский.

Чарльз улыбнулся. Достоевский, с его мрачной патетичностью и болезненно-правдивым описанием самых неприглядных сторон жизни, подходил угрюмому и молчаливому Северусу. Впрочем, наверняка частично это был еще не изжитый подростковый максимализм — немногие книги, любимые в девятнадцать, надолго оставались такими. 

— А вы, лорд Поттер? Чем обычно занимаетесь вы, когда выдается свободная от политических интриг минута?

Ему пришлось прилагать усилия, что не рассмеяться над этим наивным вызовом.

— В моем возрасте начинаешь учиться находить удовольствие в повседневных вещах. Хорошее вино, интересная беседа — это сложно переоценить.

Северус усмехнулся, недовольный туманностью ответа. 

— Кроме того, — после короткой паузы продолжил Чарльз, — я с юности увлекаюсь историей римской империи. У меня много книг на эту тему и скромная коллекция археологических находок. Можешь считать это моей маленькой слабостью.

Во взгляде Северуса читалось удивление. Он привык к тому, что большая часть чистокровных волшебников были редкими сибаритами и свободное время тратили либо на светскую жизнь, либо на скучные и распространенных хобби вроде лошадей или карточных игр. История не принадлежала к популярным хобби в этом кругу. Но и лорд Поттер явно был не просто очередным волшебником с переизбытком денег и самомнения.

— Тогда вам, должно быть, приглянулось мое имя? 

— Северус… — медленно произнес Чарльз, будто пробуя на вкус. — Да, твое имя, безусловно, запоминается с первого раза. Ты знаешь, почему твои родители его выбрали?

Северус пожал плечами, явно не считаю тему интересной для разговора:

— Моя мать в детстве не расставалась с книгой о римских полководцах. К тому же, ей не хотелось давать мне маггловское имя. Может, это был не самый удачный выбор, но я не жалуюсь.

— О нет, это замечательное имя. И очень тебе подходит — хотя конечно, лет через десять ты дорастешь до него еще больше. 

Северус вопросительно поднял брови, но в словах Поттера не было снисходительности или насмешки. 

— А вас почему так назвали?

— О, это весьма бессмысленная традиция моей семьи. Понимаешь, когда мои предки прибыли в Британию четыреста лет назад, им очень хотелось влиться в местное общество. Они выбрали для этого весьма странный способ, начав давать всем мальчикам имена британских королей. К счастью, они привезли с собой из Голландии достаточно большое состояние, да и здесь не теряли деловую хватку, поэтому местная аристократия быстро приняла их за своих. Но традиция осталась.

В ответ на эту забавную семейную байку он ожидал не больше, чем вежливой улыбки, но, к его удивлению, Северус расхохотался в полный голос, едва не захлебнувшись вином, которое только что отпил. 

— Боже мой… имена британских королей… — сквозь нервный смех выдавил из себя Северус. — Кто бы мог подумать. Это даже более самовлюбленно, чем у Блэков.

— Ну, это вряд ли возможно, — усмехнулся Чарльз и попросил у проходившего мимо официанта стакан воды. Северус от воды отказался, слишком быстро допил свое вино и ни словом не пояснил, что его так развеселило. Чарльз не стал допытываться.

Незаметно разговор снова свернул от личного к обсуждению теории магии. Северус вдохновенно рассказывал о собственных изысканиях в легилименции, при этом ловко избегая подробностей, особенно тех, которые могли привести к проблемам с законом. Чарльзу было прекрасно известно, что некоторые из изученных молодым человеком техник можно было найти только в запрещенных министерством книгах (в конце-концов, он сам ими владел, хотя и не хвастался этим). Таких книг в Британии были считанные экземпляры. Ему было любопытно, кто снабжал талантливого юношу столь специфической обучающей литературой. 

— Твои успехи в ментальных искусствах для столь юного возраста поражают. У тебя был учитель? — единственной приходящей в голову кандидатурой был Дамблдор, но тот, даже если учил кого-то, никогда бы не позволил своему студенту читать запрещенные книги.

Северус бросил короткий оценивающий взгляд на Поттера и поджал губы, будто не собирался больше говорить ни слова. Через несколько минут он нехотя выдавил из себя:

— Я учился сам, по книгам. 

— Мерлин, ты же не боишься, что я арестую тебя за хранение опасной литературы? — широко улыбнулся Чарльз.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Впрочем, я все равно ничего не храню. 

— Я не буду допытываться, откуда у тебя такие книги, если ты этого опасаешься. Я давно не работаю в аврорате. Но, должен признаться, мне несколько любопытно, откуда ты их мог раздобыть.

Вновь вернувшийся официант предложил им десертное меню, и Северус воспользовался возможностью остановить разговор, долго выбирал между шоколадным фонданом и клубничным трайфлом. Когда через несколько минут ему принесли фондан, Северус вдумчиво разломил его ложкой, попробовал жидкую горячую середину вместе с ванильным мороженым и только тогда заговорил.

— Вы и сами знаете, как это бывает. Полукровке в магическом мире, а особенно на Слизерине, приходиться выгрызать себе место зубами — иногда даже в прямом смысле. Ты выполняешь чью-то настойчивую просьбу, а в благодарность получаешь книгу — на пару недель, сколько сам успеешь понять. Со временем просьбы становится все труднее выполнять, зато книги с каждым разом оказываются все интереснее. 

Договорив, Северус поднял задумчивый взгляд на лицо Чарльза. Тот взял вторую чайную ложечку: 

— Не возражаешь? — и тоже попробовал фондан. Обычно он избегал сладкого, но сегодня его потянуло на шоколад. — Я понимаю, о чем ты. В нашем мире знания — одна из самых конвертируемых валют. Не многим хватает ума, чтобы искать, и хитрости, чтобы не быть за это наказанным. Но ты, Северус, являешься исключением из всех правил.

Против своей воли Северус улыбнулся. Слова Чарльза уже в который раз отзывались приятным покалыванием где-то в груди. Его редко хвалили такими словами. Он сам редко с кем позволял себе говорить настолько искренне.

— Я был бы рад возможности взглянуть на вашу археологическую коллекцию, — нарочито скромно сказал он, чувствуя при этом, будто делает шаг в бездну.

Чарльз коснулся его щеки и медленно убрал прядь падающих на лицо черных волос за ухо. Все это время он не отрывал взгляда от его глаз, смотря гипнотизируя.

— Я буду очень рад провести для тебя экскурсию. Если ты не торопишься сегодня, можем продолжить вечер в моем доме. Я угощу тебя отличным бренди.

Падение в пропасть продолжалось. Оно было таким долгим, что напоминало полет. Странно, до этого дня Северус ненавидел полеты. 

***

Он просыпался медленно, постепенно осознавая сначала пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах, потом широкую грудь с татуировкой из роз, на которой он лежал щекой. Лениво перевел взгляд вверх, на знакомый уже потолок — купидоны и лилии никуда не делись. Можно было поспать еще — Мерлин свидетель, прошлой ночью они заснули не раньше трех.  
Ему и правда удалось снова задремать и, кажется, надолго, потому что окончательно проснулся он бодрым и радостным, что было ему совсем не свойственно. Даже пение птиц за окном совсем не раздражало.

— Доброе утро, малыш, — Чарльз даже не дал ему возмутиться хотя бы для вида, начав долгий и нежный поцелуй. 

Было хорошо. Так хорошо, что даже становилось немного противно от самого себя — обычно ему были категорически несвойственный романтическая чепуха вроде этой.  
Еще меньше ему было свойственно заниматься сексом с первым встречным — и даже после одного свидания. Не то, чтобы его немногие предыдущие связи происходили в прочных долговременных отношениях. Но этих людей он хотя бы хорошо знал. Чарльз Поттер с каждой новой встречей не становился ему более понятен — и Северуса почти пугало то, насколько его тянуло к этому мужчине. 

Они долго пролежали так, перемежая поцелуи нежными касаниями и поглаживаниями. 

— Так бы весь день пролежал, — выдохнул Чарльз, запечатлевая последний целомудренный поцелуй на лбу своего любовника. — Но не могу — в десять утра у меня заседание Визенгамота. Ты же не обидишься на меня?

Северус хмыкнул, показывая всем своим видом, что его меньше всего на свете интересовали планы лорда Поттера. Это было наглой ложью и оба догадывались об этом. 

—Тогда нам стоит поторопиться, — с нарочитой бодростью выпалил Снейп и поспешил в ванную. 

Чарльз неохотно выпустил его из кольца своих рук. Зашумел душ, потом снова стало тихо. Чарльз подумывал, не стоит ли ему присоединиться к любовнику, но с сожалением отверг эту идею: он и правда никуда не успеет сегодня, если отвлечётся еще хотя бы на полчаса. 

— Можно мне одолжить ваш одеколон? — крикнул из ванной Северус.

— Ну конечно. 

Ни капли не стесняясь собственной наготы, Чарльз вошел в ванную, где уже почти одетый Северус в расстегнутой рубашке и босиком пытался привести в порядок мокрые волосы. Он уже успел воспользоваться разрешением и, подойдя чуть ближе, Чарльз почувствовал на мраморной коже аромат перца и сандала, который через много лет уже почти не замечал на себе. Он прижался губами к свежевыбритой щеке:

— Это парфюм для старых зануд вроде меня. Надо будет не забыть подобрать тебе что-то другое, что-нибудь свежее. 

Северус был рад, что лицо и так раскраснелось от горячего душа, и очередная волна румянца была незаметна. Он не мог понять, почему так реагирует на обычные, вроде бы фразы. Казалось, сам голос Чарльза обладал какой-то завораживающей интимностью. Все, что он ни говорил, начинало казаться признанием в любви.

— Ты занят сегодня вечером? — невинно обронил Чарльз, умывая лицо. Он слишком торопил события и ругал себя за эту мальчишескую нетерпеливость — Северус мог и испугаться такого напора.

— Вообще-то да, — с едва скрываемым сожалением в голосе ответил он. — Меня пригласил на ужин Люциус Малфой и его невеста.

Чарльз кивнул. Конечно, и у него самого были дела, которые ему не стоило откладывать на потом. Ему, безусловно, было чем заняться в этот вечер. Но возможность увидеться с Северусом упускать не хотелось — тем более, что тот скоро должен был вернуться в университет. 

— Как насчет завтра? Чего бы тебе хотелось? Ресторан, театр, прогулка? Выбирай что угодно.

Времени на душ уже не было, поэтому Чарльз умылся холодной водой и принялся чистить зубы.

Северус пробормотал что-то невнятное и ретировался из ванны. Чарльз усмехнулся, сплевывая зубную пасту. Мальчик был так юн, что еще не научился без всякого стеснения брать то, что ему предлагали. Почему бы не помочь ему в освоении этого важного для жизни навыка с пользой для себя? Две недели зимних каникул могли быть, на самом деле, невероятно долгими. По крайней мере, вполне достаточно, чтобы немного побаловать этого почти еще совсем мальчишку. Доставлять удовольствие Северусу было по какой-то странной причине настолько приятно, что он хотел достать ему луну с неба, только бы снова увидеть этот чуть смущенный, благодарный взгляд.


	3. Chapter 3

Кельн после Рождественских каникул вызывал в Северусе чувство потерянности. Никто из его немногочисленных новых знакомых еще не вернулся в город, в студенческом общежитии он был одним на целом этаже. Было почти в два раза холоднее, чем когда он уезжал две недели назад — хотя и не намного холодней, чем в Британии. Как и в любой непонятной ситуации, Северус погрузился в книги, притворяясь, что в его жизни не произошло ничего необычного. Тем более, что Кельнский университет не был Хогвартсом — даже ему, получившему одну из самых престижных стипендий в Европе, приходилось учиться дни, а то и ночи напролет. 

Ветер продувал новое, но недостаточно теплое пальто почти насквозь, а пальцы совсем заледенели. Северус торопился обратно в свое жилье, выйдя ненадолго за покупками. Больше всего его злило то, что до середины января была закрыта университетская библиотека — в течение семестра он проводил там большую часть своего времени, не занятого лекциями. Сейчас приходилось обходиться учебниками да собственными записями. Северус готовился к первым серьезным экзаменам и, хотя ни за что бы в этом не признался, дрожал, как осиновый лист. 

“У ядов восьмого класса можно выделить следующие общие признаки” — тихо проговаривал он, отпивая из третьей чашки растворимого кофе в одиннадцать часов утра. 

Прогулка на свежем воздухе не добавила ему хорошего настроения — с его везением, он вполне мог простудиться от такой отвратительной погоды. Северус осознавал свою склонность к ипохондрии и не позволял себе разыскивать мнимые симптомы, ожидая, пока простуда, если она есть, проявит себя сама. К счастью, он мог приготовить перечное зелье даже на маггловской кухне своего отца в неполных тринадцать лет.

— Розовый паслен, абиссинская смоковница, адамова голова, расковник, — перечислял он, ходя из одного угла комнаты в другой. Иногда, когда у Северуса было хорошее настроение, он представлял, что сам читает лекцию студентам. Сегодня настроения у него не было вовсе, но готовиться все равно было нужно.

— В случае немагических ингредиентов риск контаминации чрезвычайно высок, поэтому они могут быть собраны только в отдаленных изолированных от магглов местах. Для ингредиентов из немагических животных это правило менее строгое и в большинстве случаев могут быть использованы даже выращенные магглами животные. Исключение составляют кишечнополостные, членистоногие и моллюски, — Северус на секунду отвлекся, вспоминая хоть одно из известных ему зелий, где использовались бы моллюски. Вспомнил два и заставил себя вернуться к работе.

За окном еще больше сгустились тучи и начал накрапывать холодный зимний дождь. Если встать на цыпочки и вытянуть голову с левой стороны окна, можно было увидеть маленький клочок Рейна — он выглядел как серая заплатка на рукаве свитера. 

К готовке домашних эльфов и лучшим ресторанам магического Лондона привыкаешь быстро. Тем сложнее потом возвращаться к испробованной годами диете из омлета, гренок, хлеба с сыром и консервированного супа. Но, готовя себе незамысловатый обед, Северус меньше всего на свете скучал по еде.

Отвыкать от поцелуев было еще сложнее. 

***

Чарльз Поттер в это время тоже старался разобраться со своими многочисленными делами и обязательствами, которыми несколько пренебрегал в спонтанно случившиеся “каникулы”. В его случае это значило до минуты распланированные дни, когда от делового завтрака он следовал на встречу в министерство, оттуда в Гринготтс, и так до бесконечности. Такую жизнь он вел с тридцати лет, когда стал главой рода, она была ему привычна и даже доставляла удовольствие. Но сейчас с каждым днем Чарльз все сильнее ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Как будто у него отобрали что-то важное.

Если Северус в попытках справиться с разлукой впадал в меланхолию, лорд Поттер предпочитал превращать эти неудобные эмоции в злость. Домовые эльфы неслышно передвигались по дому, до дрожи боясь очередного выговора от хозяина. Деловые партнеры отступали перед его дьявольским напором и соглашались на любые условия. Хорошие знакомые то и дело пытались выяснить, что на этот раз натворил его сын — почему-то все считали, что волшебник в его положении мог быть раздражен исключительно деяниями своего наследника. Чарльз мог только холодно усмехаться и с разной степенью вежливости пояснять любопытствующим, что его личная, как и семейная жизнь никого не касались. 

Таких эмоций он не испытывал уже очень давно — в его возрасте и положении это было почти неприлично. В юности он многое себе позволял, особенно пока учился в Италии и после, будучи еще холостяком, в начале своей блистательной карьеры в аврорате. Тогда Чарльз, как свойственно молодости, тянувшийся к плотским удовольствиям, не особо скрываясь, перепробовал десятки молодых людей, которые только рады были оказаться в постели с молодым, богатым и успешным волшебником. Ни один из этих мимолетных романов не оставил о себе ярких воспоминаний, хотя все они в свое время приносили ему удовольствие. Даже совсем мальчишкой в Хогвартсе Чарльз не имел свойства влюбляться и терять голову. Возможно, это было связано с его рано открытой в себе тягой с собственному полу — воспитанный в традиционном духе, Чарльз понимал, что отношения с мужчиной всегда будут вторичны по отношению к тем, что приводят к продолжению рода.

В некоторой степени он даже надеялся, что брак поможет ему преодолеть эту не слишком-то одобряемую в обществе привычку. Дорея Мэлори происходила из древней английской семьи, была невероятно красива и безукоризненно воспитана с единственной целью — стать женой чистокровного волшебника. В юности она совершила один проступок, повлиявший на ее репутацию в обществе, но годы безукоризненно достойного поведения почти стерли это из светской памяти. На момент их свадьбы ей было больше тридцати — ничто для волшебницы, но очень много для невесты. Испытывающий к ней искренне добрые чувства, Чарльз все же не мог цинично не отмечать того, что в сложившейся ситуации Дорея будет вечно благодарна ему за свое положение в обществе, и поэтому не посмеет ограничивать его или предъявлять претензии.

Надежды стать примерным семьянином рассеялись довольно скоро. Дорея, как он и предполагал, стала идеальной женой. У него самого было все, чтобы стать прекрасным мужем. Со стороны они выглядели идеальной парой — не считая, конечно, многолетнего отсутствия детей. О причинах этого наверняка много шептались в кулуарах магического мира. Знавшим о пристрастиях Чарльза не нужно было долго гадать — волшебнику были просто отвратительны подобные отношения с женщиной. Конечно, он и не думал прекращать попытки. К тому же, видит Мерлин, Дорея делала все для того, чтобы привлечь его, даже когда осознала, в чем именно крылась проблема. Но если хотя бы для одного из супругов мысли о брачном ложе вызывают только лишь легкую тошноту, то немудрено, что процесс зачатия несколько затягивается.

Через двадцать лет Дорея практически возненавидела его за то, что, привязав ее к себе, он даже не мог подарить ей то, чего она больше всего желала. Когда, наконец, был рожден его сын и наследник, леди Поттер с головой бросилась в его воспитание, осыпая мальчика любовью и подарками. Чарльз, любивший сына и гордившийся им, не считал нужным посвящать ему все свое время. Как и большинство чистокровных волшебников, он привык к обособленной и отстраненной отцовской фигуре. Да и роль главы отдела магического правопорядка не оставляла слишком много времени для воспитания, кроме редких уроков полетов да дежурного общения за столом, когда Чарльз не был вынужден из-за занятости есть в своем кабинете.

Тем не менее, долгие годы лорд Поттер держал себя в руках и не заводил романов, вначале из уважения к супруге, затем из-за сына. Конечно, он удовлетворял свои физиологические потребности, но никогда не позволял себе ничего, что могло даже чисто случайно оказаться достоянием общественности. 

Время пролетело незаметно. Джеймс, казалось, за один день превратился из шаловливого мальчишки-непоседы в молодого мужчину. Чарльз не заметил, когда он прекратил выпрашивать у домовых эльфов сладости и выпрыгивать из-за угла с криками, пытаясь напугать мать, а вместо этого начал бриться и интересоваться девушками. Познакомившись с последним (и, по видимому, очень серьезным) объектом его интереса, Чарльз почувствовал облегчение. Девица была воплощением всего раздражающе-маггловского, но уже то, что его сыну не придется жонглировать семейной жизнью и тягой к мужчинам, как ему самому, безмерно радовало. Тем более, что девушка была ослепительно красива и обладала широкими детородными бедрами. Кровь иногда следовало разбавлять — они ведь не Блэки, в конце концов. Так или иначе, принять выбор сына для него было гораздо легче, чем для Дореи. 

Северус же, неожиданно для него самого, оказался чем-то абсолютно другим, несравнимым с чередой взаимозаменяемых молодых людей, с которыми Чарльз оказывался в постели последние тридцать лет. 

Погруженный в свои мысли, Чарльз не услышал стука и был удивлен, когда в его кабинет вошла Элис — его исполнительная, тихая как мышь секретарша. Она принесла стопку документов и кое-какую почту, приходящую не домой, а прямо в министерство. 

— Мисс Кларк, вы уже успели пообедать? — сам он должен был вот-вот отправиться в ресторан на Косой Аллее для разговора с Игнатиусом Прюэттом. Бедняжка Элис могла в особо занятые дни так и остаться без обеда, перекусив принесенным из дома яблоком, поэтому по возможности Чарльз старался отпускать ее — другую такую же старательную девушку найти было бы сложно.

— Нет, лорд Поттер, пока нет.

— Так иди скорей — и можешь задержаться до трех, если хочешь прогуляться. Только, будь добра, зайди в ММП и отдай эту записку Эрлу Маклагену — только лично в руки. Скажешь, что от меня. 

— Конечно, лорд Поттер.

Чарльз пробежал наспех написанное письмо глазами. Эрл был его старым приятелем еще с аврорских дней. Он не только хорошо относился к своему бывшему начальнику, но еще за годы работы успел несколько раз стать его должником — Чарльз, как подобает гриффиндорцу, всегда старался вытащить друзей из неприятных ситуаций. Поэтому он был уверен, что знакомый выполнит его маленькую просьбу и найдет для него хоть какую-то информацию о никому неизвестном полукровке по имени Северус Снейп. 

Не то, чтобы он ожидал найти что-то удивительное — даже за несколько встреч он успел узнать и о неудачном происхождении Северуса и почувствовать его несомненный интеллект. Но о себе, исключая свою учебу, тот говорить отказывался, а Чарльзу было чертовски любопытно, почему его вдруг решил протежировать Сигнус и кто из его родителей был магом. Это был довольно безобидный трюк, за который ему даже не было стыдно. 

Все эти дни он пытался объяснить самому себе, что же так привлекло его в невзрачном мальчишке. Это точно была не внешность — хотя Чарльза всегда тянуло к худощавым вчерашним подросткам с темными волосами, Северуса с трудом можно было назвать красавцем. Любовником он был неопытным, но отзывчивым, что, конечно, в известной степени было очень привлекательно, но явно недостаточно для того навязчивого желания, что овладело Чарльзом почти сразу после разлуки. К тому же, Северус не проявлял никакого уважения к общественному положению Чарльза. Подобострастие тоже всегда его раздражало, но Снейп явно лишь делал вид, что понятия не имел о заслугах Чарльза Поттера. Этот своеобразный вызов хотя и был чем-то новым, скорее раздражал, чем дразнил. 

Сколько он не обдумывал обыкновенные, всем известные причины, почему мужчина в его возрасте вдруг мог воспылать желанием к недавнему выпускнику Хогвартса, его мысли всегда возвращались к одному и тому же. Северус так зацепил его тем, что впервые за несколько десятков лет он мог поговорить с кем-то, как с равным. Это было почти смешно — глава департамента магического правопорядка, умудренный годами и опытом, и желторотый мальчишка, не закончивший даже университета. Но это было правдой — острый, живой ум молодого собеседника завораживал Чарльза. Ещё необычней, он оказался полностью неспособен прочитать Северуса. Хотя тот еще не очень преуспел в скрывании эмоций на лице, его мысли были защищены надежнее, чем швейцарский банк. Людей, которые не поддавались его легилименции, Чарльз тоже мог за всю свою свою жизнь пересчитать по пальцам.

Элис вернулась доложить, что передала записку, и также неслышно исчезла на обед. Чарльзу тоже было пора идти на встречу. Он поправил складки тяжелой шерстяной мантии и привел в порядок волосы — чем больше в них было серебряных нитей, тем проще становилось держать их в аккуратном виде. В последний момент он задержался и черканул еще одну записку, на этот раз в отдел магической транспортации. Клочок бумаги сам сложился в журавлика и выпорхнул в дверь. Чарльз не сомневался, что порт-ключ на континент ему доставят вовремя — никто не рисковал заставлять лорда Поттера ждать. 

***

К вечеру Северус почувствовал себя совсем простуженным. Голова раскалывалась после многочасовых занятий, нос был заложен, а горло болело. Зная, что любая простуда легко перерастала для него в ангину или отит, Северус поторопился выпить бодроперцовое зелье, сваренное им тут же на коленке, из того, что завалялось на кухне. Стало немного лучше, хотя валящий из ушей пар сам по себе был не слишком приятным ощущением. Ложиться спать было еще рано, и Северус решил наконец заняться корреспонденцией, которую откладывал уже непозволительно долго.

Не то, чтобы ему много писали. В основном знакомые совы раз-два в месяц приносили конверты от одних и тех же людей: Люциус Малфой да Сигнус Блэк, все остальные вспоминали о нем крайне редко. Даже Люциусу, который много лет был его кумиром и первой безответной влюбленностью, он отвечал коротко и по делу, стараясь не откровенничать без причин. 

Он достал пергамент с водяными знаками университета, который выглядел дорого, но студентам доставался бесплатно в библиотеке. Оказалось, что за день он исписал остатки неизменно черных чернил, так что пришлось рыться в шкафу и искать новый пузырек. Последним Северус достал элегантную перьевую ручку из стерлингового серебра с малахитом — прощальный подарок лорда Поттера.

Хотя он и решил еще днем прекратить думать об этом, против его воли мысли снова и снова возвращались ко всему произошедшему в Англии. Рациональная часть разума говорила ему, что думать тут было не о чем: у них с Поттером всего-навсего несколько раз был секс, чередующийся с парой ужинов в ресторанах. Не стоило делать из этого приключение века — это только привело бы его к дальнейшему разочарованию. Он бы лгал себе, если бы не признал, что эти свидания ему понравились, но ничего большего из них выйти не могло. Не смотря на все многозначительные намеки Поттера и поцелуй на прощание “до следующей встречи”, Северус прекрасно понимал, что даже думать о таком было наивно. 

Учиться на Слизерине, будучи полукровкой, было совсем не легко, но там можно было узнать много полезного. Даже если Северус намеренно пытался игнорировать социальный подтекст того или иного события, у него бы не получилось. Его сердце хотело совершенно постыдным образом вспоминать о сухих и горячих губах Чарльза Поттера, а в голове одновременно звучал скучающий голос Люциуса Малфоя: “У нас так не делают. Если на тебя обращают внимание, подумай, почему им это надо”. Эта логика настолько глубоко засела в нем, что сопротивляться ей было хуже, чем бессмысленно — глупо.

Он прекрасно осознавал, что при любом раскладе последствия для него будут намного хуже — точно также, как сотню раз случалось еще в школе, когда он то и дело имел возможность сравнивать отношение окружающих к себе и Поттеру-младшему. Роман с ровесником собственного сына даже не пошатнет репутацию лорда Чарльза — самое худшее, что его может ожидать, это скандал от жены да сплетни среди других чистокровных, которые никто из них не посмеет пересказать ему в лицо. Северус же, стоит Чарльзу только пальцем взмахнуть, почти мгновенно потеряет все те крохи уважения, которые с таким трудом заработал за свою жизнь.

Он старался не строить иллюзий по поводу любовника — хотя его неопытность в делах романтического толка делала его очень уязвимым для такого самообмана. Чарльз Поттер был галантным кавалером, а также чертовски умен, дьявольски красив зрелой мужской красотой и богат, как Крез. Это все было правдой — как правдой было и то, что он был безжалостным политиком и вряд ли испытывал большие угрызения совести, избавляясь от людей, переставших приносить ему пользу. Северус совсем не хотел стать одним из таких неудачников. 

Все равно он до сих пор понятие не имел, что привлекло волшебника к нему. “Уж явно не моя неземная красота” — горько усмехнулся Северус, взглянув мимоходом на усталое лицо с синяками под глазами в зеркале в прихожей. Единственным разумным объяснением было то, что Поттер искал себе в первую очередь мальчика для постельных удовольствий. Но и оно не выдерживало критики: Северус не испытывал иллюзий по поводу своих талантов в сексе.

Эта неизвестность пугала его. В некоторой степени, Северус был даже рад тому, что с его отъездом этот странный и неуместный роман должен был так или иначе подойти к концу. Ему было грустно от этого — уж самому себе Северус мог позволить признаться, что Чарльз был его первым любовником, проявившим хоть какой-то интерес к нему самому. Его даже почти не интересовало, был ли этот интерес показным — все прочие немногочисленные партнеры даже не пытались притворяться. 

Самым правильным решением было бы постараться забыть о произошедшем. Он и так ни при каких обстоятельством не собирался делиться ни с кем этой авантюрой: уж в слишком неблагоприятном свете она его выставляла, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Но он сам пока не готов был безжалостно расправиться с воспоминанием и запрятать его за самые глубинные щиты сознания. Как ни унизительно было это признавать, но Чарльз Поттер чем-то задел его, да так, что Северус не скоро сможет оставить это позади.


	4. Chapter 4

Северное море даже летом было холодным и угрюмым. Наслаждаться купанием в нем могли только британцы и немцы, у которых не было иного выбора. Все люди, обладающие хоть каким-то капиталом, будь они магглами или волшебниками, стремились на юг. Зимой же побережье Северного моря вовсе почти пустело — мало находилось желающих гулять под пронизывающим ледяным ветром, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы вытряхнуть полные туфли песка. В крохотном отеле в трех часах от Гамбурга сейчас жили только несколько старых дев, желавшие непременно подышать морским воздухом, но не имеющие средств, чтобы побывать здесь в сезон. Про себя Северус думал, что если хоть одна из них действительно страдала хотя бы половиной тех проблем со здоровьем, что себе приписывала, побережье Северного моря в январе скорее убило бы ее. Он не любил старых женщин — слишком уж активно они пытались выспросить у него то, что ни в какой степени не являлось их делом. 

Жизнь Чарльза Поттера была значительно проще, так как он в принципе никогда не обращал внимания на людей, которые его не интересовали. Это было привилегией его общественного положения, которую, как, впрочем, и остальные, он почти не осознавал. 

— Не могу поверить, что кому-то здесь нравится, — угрюмо пробормотал Северус, пряча руки в рукава пальто и пытаясь прикрыть шею воротником. Он с презрением обводил взглядом заросли бледной береговой травы и облезлые, повернутые спинками к берегу штрандкорбы. Фрау Хуфнагель утверждала, что это был первый раз за десять лет, когда в январе совсем не было снега. Возможно, снег бы сделал это место несколько более интересным.

— Ну-ну, не стоит так дуться, — снисходительно пожурил лорд Поттер. — Зимой почти любое море не стоит внимания. И к тому же, я предлагал тебе отправиться в Париж. 

Северус хмыкнул. Во Францию он не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах — какой бы чужой и враждебной ему по-прежнему ни казалась Германия, все же он успел немного к ней привыкнуть. Тем более, он не мог представить себе, как можно было даже путешествовать где-нибудь, не зная языка в совершенстве. Хотя Поттер, наверное, свободно говорил по французски, как Люциус. 

Северусу просто было холодно. Уже второй день, стоило ему только покинуть свою студенческую квартиру в Кельне, как он дрожал от холода и все никак не мог согреться. Ночь в отеле он тоже провел в бесполезных попытках крепко заснуть из-за гуляющих сквозь старые окна сквозняков. Он был изможден, голоден, а на горизонте маячили лекции на следующей неделе, к которым тоже стоило подготовится. Откровенно говоря, у него не было времени на прогулки по пляжу.

— Зачем вы приехали, лорд Чарльз? Неужели у вас не нашлось более интересных дел в Британии?

На губах Чарльза заиграла мягкая полуулыбка. Он не торопился отвечать. Медленно размотал свой серый кашемировый шарф и, не слушая возражения, повязал его на шею своего спутника. Погладил его по щеке, внимательно заглядывая в глаза, потом взял его в лицо в свои руки.

— Северус, у меня всегда много дел. Но это не значит, что я не могу найти время для того, что действительно приносит мне удовольствие. Ты необычайно интересный молодой человек, тебе об этом известно?

Юноша стоял не шелохнувшись. Хотя на его лице не отражались никакие эмоции, опытный легилимент, каким был Чарльз Поттер, видел в непроницаемых черных глазах то и дело вспыхивающие искорки недоумения, опаски и — удовольствия. Похоже, мальчику не часто говорили что-то подобное. Чарльз улыбнулся еще шире.

— Я не представляю, чего вы пытаетесь достичь, — чопорно отозвался Северус, уже понимая, что все его усилия казаться незатронутым были тщетными и Поттер читал его как открытую книгу. 

— А тебе обязательно обличать все в такие слизеринские термины? Малыш, речь идет не о достижении какой-то эфемерной цели, а о том, чем мы можем заняться здесь и сейчас. Сегодня я собираюсь обсудить твои наверняка великолепные успехи в учебе, поделиться последними новостями с нашей родины, поужинать зауэрбратеном и спокойно заснуть. Разве это так много?

— По-моему, вы упустили еще один важный пункт между ужином и отходом ко сну. Надеюсь, не для того, чтобы уберечь мою деликатную и чувствительную натуру? Я полукровка, лорд Чарльз, со мной нет нужды притворяться лучше, чем вы есть.

Мужчина покачал головой и притянул его к себе, обнимая. Подбородок Северуса удобно лег прямо ему на плечо. Несмотря на ядовитый тон, юноша совсем не сопротивлялся и только глубоко дышал, смотря широко раскрытыми глазами на бескрайнее море за спиной лорда Поттера.

— Нет нужды так сердиться, мой ангел, — ласково проговорил тот. — Просто позволь себе немного побыть восемнадцатилетним. Я обещаю, что твой университет никуда не денется за выходные.

Северусу было, что возразить на это, но он прикусил язык. Уж что-что, а эту науку он хорошо освоил еще на младших курсах Слизерина.

***

Ужин был по-сельски простым, как и большая часть немецкой кухни. Лорд Поттер, как и собирался, выбрал маринованное в уксусе мясо и темное пиво. Северус пытался одолеть хотя бы половину порции сырных шпецле со шницелем. Заведение, хотя и маггловское, было очень уютным. В камине, неподалеку от которого они сидели, потрескивал огонь, так что Северус наконец согрелся, а Чарльзу пришлось расстегнуть неприлично много пуговиц своего кардигана. Пожилая женщина в старомодном платье, прислуживающая им, ни на секунду не замолкала несколько минут, не осознавая, что по-немецки говорит только один из мужчин, и тот не смог разобрать и половины из-за ее фризского акцента.

Северус радовался, что здесь не было этих унизительных меню для содержанок без цен. Иногда он бросал на своего собеседника странные, непонятные даже ему самому взгляды. 

— Как же я все-таки ненавижу немецкую кухню, — с абсолютно каменным лицом произнес Северус. Чарльз едва не подавился пивом от смеха.

— Понимаю, в ней нет совсем ничего интересного. Так что ты предпочитаешь? Французскую?

Северус закатил глаза:

— Я предпочитаю фиш-энд-чипс и молочный стаут. 

— Значит, свое родное? Шепардский пирог, ростбиф и споттед дик(*)?

— Ни за что бы не подумал, что лорд Поттер может позволить себе такие пошлые шутки. И моя семья — евреи, у нас не едят шепардский пирог. Впрочем, большую часть ашкеназской кухни я тоже терпеть не могу.

— Да ты привереда. Может, все-таки вина? Или у них наверняка должно быть что-то вроде стаута.

Хотя Северус и знал по горькому опыту, что пьянеет почти мгновенно, он позволил уговорить себя на стакан местного пива.

***

Лорд Поттер остановился не в том отеле, что Северус. Погода после ужина стала еще хуже, вот-вот должен был пойти град, поэтому Чарльз настоял, что им стоит аппарировать (размышления о том, что его молодого спутника так разморило, что он не выдержит еще одной долгой прогулки, он мудро оставил при себе). 

Уже через секунду они оказались перед старомодным особняком, где свет горел всего в нескольких окнах — даже это место зимой не пользовалось популярностью и стояло полупустым. 

Проходя мимо невозмутимого швейцара и услужливого портье, Северус пытался спрятать лицо в воротнике пальто и так кстати одолженного ему шарфа. Хотя никто из этих людей не знал ни его, ни Поттера, ему все равно было неловко. Сплетни и шепот за спиной вызывали у него почти физическое отторжение — после семи лет в Хогвартсе это было неудивительно. 

— Добрый вечер, господа, вы успели до начала непогода, — с сильным немецким акцентом, но грамматически правильно поприветствовал портье, вставая навстречу гостям.

Лорд Чарльз снисходительно махнул рукой:

— Да, там сегодня целый день не слишком солнечно. Будьте добры, доставьте нам поскорее бутылку хорошего зекта и легкий ужин. 

— Будет исполнено, сэр.

Северус так разозлился от этого намеренного привлечения ненужного внимания, что поторопился к допотопному лифту и едва не позволил дверям закрыться прямо под носом у Чарльза. 

— Неужели вы все еще голодны? — прошипел он, сложив руки на груди и отойдя от Поттера в противоположный угол.

— Да брось, ночь еще молода. И, пожалуйста, ты можешь называть меня на ты не только в постели.

Северус покраснел — он и не помнил толком, что там болтал в их несколько ночей вместе. Лорд Поттер, очевидно, находил совершенно невозможным противостоять его румянцу и тут же почти целомудренно провел кончиками пальцев по заалевшей щеке.

— Великий Мерлин, ты невероятный. 

— А вы — невыносимы, — бросил Северус. Начать называть Поттера на ты значило бы перейти какую-то невидимую границу близости. Он не мог этого позволить и носил свою холодную чопорную вежливость как броню, надеясь, что она хоть немного сможет его защитить.

Несмотря на это, из лифта он вышел с рукой Чарльза на своей талии. 

Номер, где провел прошлую ночь Северус, напоминал крохотную ледяную комнату в викторианском доме. Старомодная мебель с потемневшим лаком ограничивалась узкой кроватью, тумбочкой да монструозным шкафом в углу (ванная была общей). Лоскутное покрывало было там самой замечательной вещью, но и оно заметно выцвело за годы использования. Лорд Поттер же оплатил, кажется, самый лучший номер в окрестностях Гамбурга. Войдя, они первым делом попали в гостиную, обставленную слегка аляповато на британский вкус, но все же пристойно и довольно приличной мебелью. Справа от окна располагался изразцовый камин, на большом столе стояла ваза со свежими цветами.   
Северус снял пальто, позволил Чарльзу убрать его и свою верхнюю одежду в платяной шкаф, а сам в это время уже упал в кресло и закрыл глаза. Он не собирался спать, но чувствовал себя жутко усталым. Внезапное сообщение от Поттера, долгая дорога до Гамбурга, весь этот день, наполненный ледяным морским ветром и напряжением невысказанных вопросов, все это вымотало его до крайности. Он не знал, зачем согласился прийти сюда.

— Инсендио, — произнес ровный голос Поттера, должно быть, зажигающего свечи. Через несколько секунд он полностью бесшумно оказался у Северуса за спиной, так что тот едва не вздрогнул, почувствовав на своих плечах тяжелые мужские руки.

Удивительно, но Чарльз Поттер неплохо умел делать массаж. Северус хотел было возразить и возмутиться, но ощущения были слишком приятные для напряженных зажатых мышц. Он не любил демонстрировать собственную уязвимость, но сейчас было почти все равно — Чарльз видел его и в более смущающих ситуациях.

— Мерлин, да ты будто восемь часов провел на метле.

— Я не летаю на метле.

— Зря, я тебя потом как-нибудь прокачу, тебе обязательно понравится.

Северус хмыкнул. 

— Да, я ведь чуть не забыл о твоем подарке. Почему ты не сказал мне, что у тебя был день рождения? 

— Потому что я не вижу смысла праздновать то, что земля совершила еще один оборот вокруг солнца с момента моего появления на свет, — и все-таки ему пришлось открыть глаза и взять в руки коробочку в слизеринских цветах. 

— Что же, зато я вижу в этом очень много смысла, — непоколебимо ответил лорд Поттер. — Открывай.

Северус мог бы возмутиться такой самоуверенности и вернуть вещицу. Но любопытство было сильнее его — а о том, откуда Поттер узнал о его дне рождении, он старался не думать.

В коробке лежали наручные часы из серебра. Они были совсем не вычурными и должны были подойти даже к его аскетичному стилю. Северус не умел, в отличии от многих чистокровных, определять цену на глаз, но внутреннее чутье подсказывало ему, что часы были дорогими. 

Он попытался за несколько секунд решить, мыслимо ли было принять такой подарок. Здравый смысл безапелляционно говорил нет. Чувство собственного достоинства, в целом, разделяло это мнение. Он ненавидел подачки.

Чарльз Поттер, насладившись первыми эмоциями от подарка, поспешил прервать эти размышления долгим, страстным поцелуем. Оторвавшись от губ своего молодого любовника, он взял его лицо в ладони, пристально глядя в глаза:

— Пусть с опозданием, но позволь все же тебя поздравить. Ты один из самых одаренных молодых людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. Если ты позволишь мне дать тебе один-единственный совет, я скажу тебе, что время — это самое дорогое, что у тебя есть. Сам того не зная, ты сейчас невероятно богат в свои девятнадцать лет, но это богатство имеет свойство утекать сквозь пальцы. Цени его и трать только на те вещи, которые по настоящему того стоят. 

Северус смотрел на него молча. Он вдруг почувствовал, что Чарльз поделился с ним чем-то невероятно важным, выстраданным и глубоко личным. Сам он привык видеть свой молодой возраст как помеху, но и представить себя сорокалетним было практически невозможным. 

Чарльз еще раз поцеловал его, на этот раз гораздо нежнее, и сжал в объятиях, так что лицо Северуса оказалось прижато к его шее.

В тот самый момент в дверь постучали и после короткого “Войдите” в комнате появился портье. Еще раз пожелав доброго вечера, он принялся сервировать стол и всего через несколько минут исчез, будто его и не было.

Неожиданно для себя, Северус почувствовал, что и правда снова проголодался. Он положил открытую коробку с часами, о которой почти забыл, на прикроватный столик и вернулся в гостиную. Лорд Поттер последовал за ним.

В гостиной их ждало игристое вино, фрукты и сырное фондю. Не дожидаясь, пока Чарльз откроет зект, Северус схватил кусок белого хлеба и вгрызся в него. Он любил простую еду. 

Поттер тем временем уже разлил вино в изящные узкие бокалы.

— За твой день рождения, — улыбнулся он. Вино оказалось неплохим — портье и правда знал свое дело.

***

— Я давно хотел спросить, откуда ты знаешь Блэков? Они не самый дружелюбный народ.  
Северус пожал плечами, засовывая в рот ярко-красную, но абсолютно безвкусную зимнюю клубнику. 

— Я знаю далеко не всех из них. Мы вместе учились с Нарциссой, а на седьмом курсе она пригласила меня к ним на прием, там я познакомился с ее отцом. Лорду Сигнусу, кажется, по статусу полагается хотя бы один полукровка для покровительства. 

— Сигнус понимает, кто из полукровок может впоследствии принести пользу его семье и никогда не упустит своего шанса. Кельнский Университет — это вам не магический Оксфорд, туда кого попало не берут.

— Это было не слишком сложно. Тем более, в Хогвартсе никто не собирался писать хотя бы приличной рекомендации, поэтому мне пришлось биться во все закрытые двери. Меня приняли в Коламбию и Сорбонну, но только Кельн предложил стипендию. Оно и к лучшему, потому что на французском я не могу сказать ни слова. 

— Ты умница, — Чарльз погладил его по щеке, убирая за ухо прядь черных волос, — я в свое время тоже получил приглашение в Сорбонну, но мой отец настоял на Венецианской Академии — это что-то вроде семейной традиции. Но я никогда не мечтал стать ученым. 

— С моим происхождением мне мало что остается, — равнодушно хмыкнул Северус, — если я не собираюсь всю жизнь продавать чесоточный бальзам в Косой Аллее. 

— Ну, это точно не для тебя. 

После еды и вина Северуса с новой силой потянуло в сон. Диван, на котором они сидели, как назло был невероятно мягкий, так и хотелось растянуться на нем и вздремнуть хотя бы немного. Он прикрыл глаза на секунду, чувствуя биение кровь в веках. Неудивительно — вчера полночи ворочался, а до этого две недели неотрывно просидел за учебниками. Голова опустилась на бок, но не повисла безвольно, а нашла что-то теплое и мягкое.

Чарльз улыбнулся, поддерживая затылок юноши одной рукой и обнимая за талию другой. Северус еще не спал, но был слишком близок ко сну, чтобы иметь силы поднять голову. 

— Нет, больше никакого вина для тебя, — с тихим смешком пожурил Чарльз. Сам он, хотя выпил даже больше, чувствовал только необычную приподнятость духа, которая вряд ли имела отношение к алкоголю. 

Он без особых усилий поднял худощавого молодого человека на руки и отнес в спальню. Уложив его на кровать, он попытался расстегнуть на нем рубашку, но Северус оттолкнул его руки, сел в постели и принялся раздеваться сам. По четкости его движений Чарльз понял, что Северус не был настолько пьян, как показалось ему минуту назад. 

— У вас, наверное, были дюжины девятнадцатилетних сопляков, не правда ли, лорд Поттер? — он закончил с рубашкой, швырнул ее куда-то на пол и откинулся обратно на кровать, видимо, собираясь продолжить после небольшой паузы. 

— Таких, как ты — не было. — Просто и честно признался Чарльз. На губах Северуса, лежащего с закрытыми глазами, заиграла необычно открытая для него улыбка.

Чарльз посмотрел на него недолго, потом быстро разделся сам и, почувствовав январский холод, наложил на комнату несколько согревающих заклинаний. Он прилег поверх одеяла, подперев голову локтем и позволил себе как следует разглядеть Северуса. Тот, если и не заснул еще, выглядел таким умиротворенным и спокойным, что Чарльзу, как старому искушенному развратнику, хотелось насладиться этой невинностью, напиться ею сполна. Сам он очень давно не засыпал с таким безмятежным выражением лица. 

Со сне лицо Северуса будто несколько смягчалось. Вся та резкость, что делала его таким заметным, пусть и не красивым, сглаживалась в слабом желтом свете ночной лампы. Скулы и нос больше не выделялись на лице горными хребтами, неожиданно длинные ресницы мирно легли на чуть разрумянившиеся от вина щеки. Черные волосы, еще днем выглядевшие тусклыми и неопрятными, теперь обрамляли лицо мягкими прядями.   
Чарльз лег под одеяло и обнял спящего Северуса за плечи. Тот поворочался немного и пробормотал что-то невнятное, но не проснулся. Через несколько секунд он нашел удобное положение, уткнувшись внушительным носом в шею Поттера. Чарльз подумал, что рука, оказавшаяся под спящим телом, через несколько часов затечет, каким бы худым Северус ни был. Но он даже не попытался высвободиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Споттед дик (spotted dick) - традиционный британский кекс с сухофруктами.  
> Название звучит несколько двусмысленно, поэтому это уже очень старая и избитая шутка, которую даже пошлой поэтому можно назвать с большой натяжкой. Прошу прощение, что не смогла придумать эквивалент на-русском, но я не смогла удержаться и не вставить ее.


	5. Chapter 5

В школе Чарльз недолюбливал большую часть своих одноклассников. Нет, он был популярен среди них, с пятого курса — староста и охотник гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу, на седьмом — капитан и лучший ученик школы. В общем, он являлся всем, чем полагалось быть наследнику рода Поттеров. Но чем старше он становился, тем больше его раздражали сверстники, их наивная глупость и бессмысленная бравада. К выпускному он потерял интерес к друзьям, заведенным еще в одиннадцать лет и сконцентрировался на учебе — он как раз тогда серьезно увлекся ментальными искусствами. 

Тем не менее, контакты, сохранившиеся со школы, еще не раз помогали ему в жизни. Отчаянные гриффиндорцы, тихие хаффлпаффцы, язвительные слизеринцы и отстраненные рейвенкловцы — многие из них выросли в успешных, влиятельных и богатых людей. В нужный момент достаточно было только вспомнить подходящее имя — а получить то или иное одолжения для волшебника вроде него не составляло труда.

Вот и Эдгар Салливан, естественно, сразу согласился на встречу с бывшим одноклассником. До этого они не виделись лет пятнадцать — просто вращались в разных кругах. Эдгар происходил из небогатого и не очень древнего рода, но на своем поприще добился огромных успехов. Он стал председателем гильдии зельеваров Великобритании примерно тогда же, когда Чарльз возглавил аврорат, а к шестидесяти годам был автором бесчисленного количества патентов и одним из самых влиятельных экспертов в стране.  
Кроме того, за бокалом виски он оказался вполне себе задорным рассказчиком, так что Чарльз даже искренне посмеялся с его истории об охоте на джарви. Но устроил эту встречу он не поэтому. К счастью, большинство волшебников в их возрасте с удовольствием переходили на сетования молодежью при первом же удобном случае, и Салливан не стал исключением:

— Ты просто не представляешь, что творится в так называемых “лучших” лабораториях, — с горечью рассказывал он, подливая себе еще виски, — работать абсолютно некому. Слагхорн каждый год соловьем заливается про своих отличников, но ни один из них не способен ни на что оригинальное. А те, что способны, не враги себе и рвутся на континент.

Лорд Поттер понимающе кивал. Это была проблема любого маленького сообщества: из двух десятков выпускников Хогвартса каждая мало-мальски серьезная профессия пыталась выцарапать себе талантливых учеников, но с каждым годом это становилось все труднее. 

— Ну у тебя-то самого все не так ужасно?

— У меня все лучше и хуже, чем у остальных, одновременно. Лучше — потому что я отказываюсь брать кого попало. Хуже — потому что из-за этого у меня одни и те же самородки уже десять лет ходят в подмастерьях и заменять их некем. В общем, в нашем деле сейчас тяжело. 

Чарльз улыбнулся своей самой таинственной улыбкой:

— А если у меня на примете как раз есть один самородок?

Салливан едва не поперхнулся виски, а затем зашелся в долгом приступе сухого кашля, который никак не мог остановить несколько минут. Чарльз успел приказать эльфу принести им чаю, глоток которого, наконец, помог зельевару прийти в себя.

— А вы, лорд Поттер, по-прежнему ничего не делаете просто так? Где же ты его отыскал?

— Это один мальчик-полукровка со Слизерина, прошлый выпуск. Вообще-то он поступил в Кельнский университет, но я подумал, позови его кто на родину…

— И он рассмеется тому в лицо. Чарли, если он учится в Кельне, то не согласится быть подмастерьем. Впрочем, знаю я этого твоего мальчика — коллега на прошлой конференции в Мюнхене интересовался, как мы таких отпускаем, я потом навел справки. 

— И что же? — Чарльз почувствовал себя оскорбленным, стоило ему услышать даже намек на сомнения в таланте Северуса. При всех его недостатках, Снейп был сверхъестественно, пугающе умен, и окружающим лучше было это признать, пока Чарльз не начал убеждать каждого лично. 

— Способный, конечно, но вот только начни он проявлять эти способности в моей лаборатории, его через год-два уведут под белы руки в Азкабан уже твои коллеги. В Германии ему объективно могут предложить гораздо больше свободы. 

— Ну, уж о коллегах я точно могу позаботиться, — самодовольно бросил Чарльз, — Эдгар, пойми меня правильно. Это моя личная просьба к тебе: чтобы Северус Снейп на год-полтора вернулся в Британию. Мне кажется, мы с тобой сможем обсудить детали и прийти к подходящему для всех решению. 

Салливан посмотрел на него уже совсем другим, понимающим взглядом. Ему и в голову не пришло интересоваться причинами такого интереса к молодым ученым. Он понял главное — карту под названием “Северус Снейп” он однажды сможет обменять на какое-нибудь не менее важное для него дружеское одолжение. А получить действительно талантливого зельевара под свое крыло, пусть и временно, было дополнительным бонусом.

— На год-полтора — это совсем другое дело. В Европе студенты пишут дипломные проекты, для которых на третьем-четвертом курсе обычно все равно уезжают за рубеж. В качестве исключения ему наверняка позволят начать раньше — но без желания самого виновника торжества тут не обойтись. Ты… интересовался его мнением?

— О, он согласится. Ты можешь пригласить его сам? Он сейчас увлечен своей идеей антиликантропного зелья, ничего чересчур нелегального, авроров вряд ли заинтересует. Это ведь возможно использовать для дипломного проекта?

Во взгляде Салливана отразилось сомнение — был ли мальчишка на самом деле глупее, чем все о нем думали, или и правда был способен на создание чего-то подобного? Даже в первом случае его полезно будет иметь под рукой — и не из таких зазнайство выбивали. 

— Да, почему бы и нет. Но тему можно и поменять по ходу работы. Я могу связаться со своим хорошим знакомым в Кельне, он, правда, уже почти не преподает, но поможет пообщаться с его научным руководителем. Позовем — но дальше уже твоя работа.  
Чарльз улыбнулся. Чутье подсказывало, что ему даже не придется применять особые методы убеждения, хотя у него и была припасена парочка как раз для такого случая. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Поттеры всегда получали того, чего хотели. 

***

Северус отсчитывал дойчмарки заледеневшими пальцами. На дешевый кофе ушла последняя мелочь — завтра придется идти на утренние лекции пешком. Его однокурсник в замшевом пальто, казалось, даже не замечал холода. Отхлебнув из бумажного стаканчика, он поморщился.

Однокурсника звали Гизельхер, он происходил из какого-то невероятно древнего немецкого рода и учился на кафедре истории зельеварения, куда брали каждого, готового заниматься этой скукотищей. Гизельхеру нужно было отучиться там, чтобы угодить строгим родителям, а работать он все равно никогда не собирался.

Обычно Северус терпеть не мог богатых лентяев — насмотрелся во время учебы в Хогвартсе. Но этот парень, хотя тоже раздражал его своей самоуверенностью и устаревшей манерностью, все же понравился ему. Северус говорил себе, что Гизельхер был его первым хорошим знакомым в Германии (в первом семестре они вместе ходили на “Введение в зельеварение”). На самом же деле, секрет этой странной дружбы заключался в том, что немецкий аристократ никогда не задирал нос там, где не следовало, и честно признавал академическое превосходство Северуса. После Хогвартса, где даже Джеймс Поттер получал у Слагхорна оценки лучше, это было непривычно и немного льстило. 

— Так что ты решил, в конце концов? — молодой человек просто фонтанировал энергией и любопытством, чего Северус никогда не мог понять — а особенно в восемь утра.

— Ничего пока, — буркнул Снейп. Он уже сто раз пожалел, что рассказал приятелю о необычном предложении профессора Салливана, о котором тот теперь болтал беспрерывно вот уже неделю.

— Я тебя не понимаю! Если бы меня позвали куда-то поехать, да еще заниматься этими твоими драгоценными оборотнями, да еще и за деньги…

— Ты не забыл, что я всю жизнь прожил в Британии? Это все равно, что тебя бы позвали вернуться в Мюнхен.

— А я люблю Баварию — если только возвращение предстоит не в отчий дом. Да и тебе наверняка будет, чем заняться на родине. Опять же, закрыть все скучные экзамены за первый год заочно — это как раз для тебя. Будешь заниматься своей наукой, сколько влезет, а когда надоест — вернешься обратно. Что тебе не нравится?

Северус неопределенно пожал плечами. На первый взгляд предложение и правда выглядело привлекательно — обычно первокурсникам никто не предлагал такую свободу деятельности, а ему она как раз была необходима, как воздух. Гизельхеру, привыкшему к особому положению его семьи и всегда решаемым в его пользу вопросам, сложно было бы даже объяснить, что его смущало. Но в Британии такие предложения никогда не делались просто так — по крайней мере, не таким безродным выскочкам, как он. Если Салливан хотел его к себе — ему что-то было нужно, а у Северуса, как было известно всем и каждому, не было ровным счетом ничего. 

— Разве тебе не этого хотелось? Чтобы твой талант оценили и дома тоже? — о своих мелочных обидах Северус рассказал ему после одной из студенческих попоек, и почти сразу пожалел об этом.

— Не в этом дело. Я просто не уверен, что хочу туда возвращаться — сейчас, как простой подмастерье. 

Конечно, он подозревал, что это неожиданное предложение не могло обойтись без участия лорда Чарльза. Никто не назвал его имени, но Салливан был так настойчив и сулил такие невероятные условия, что даже самый наивный хаффлпаффец бы задумался. А Северус не был хаффлпаффцем и не желал даже косвенным образом оказываться у Поттера в долгу. Вчера он наконец не выдержал и написал ему письмо. Ни одна сова не могла вернуться с ответом так быстро, но Северус уже злился на медлительность Чарльза.

— А можем, дело не в чем-то, а в ком-то? Может, юные гении тоже иногда поддаются нашим земным страстям? — разумеется, молодой повеса обладал просто невероятным чутьем на все романтическое.

Против воли Северус зарделся.

— О чем это ты? 

— Мой дорогой друг, тебе не стоит даже пытаться врать. Думаешь, хоть кто-то на курсе не заметил, что с каникул ты вернулся с другим настроением? Кстати, как прошла поездка в Гамбург? Встретил кого-нибудь знакомого?

— Помолчи, ради бога, — сквозь зубы процедил Северус. Такими деталями своей жизни он точно не был готов делиться ни с кем. Дело было даже не в том, что объектом его влечения был мужчина — большинство чистокровных волшебников закрывало на это глаза при соблюдении определенных приличий. Просто свою частную жизнь Северус привык хранить в тайне, особенно теперь, когда сам еще не совсем понимал, что в ней происходило. 

— Не злись на меня, приятель. Решать, конечно, только тебе. Но, по-моему, для тебя все складывается как нельзя лучше.

На лекциях Северус так и не смог сосредоточиться и ушел домой раньше. В квартире его ждал пакет, где лежало кольцо белого золота и лаконичная записка:

“Я очень рад, что тебе сделали такое предложение — хотя я никогда не сомневался в твоих способностях. Если хочешь обсудить это — я буду счастлив снова увидеть тебя. Портключ станет активным с семи вечера, пароль — мое имя. 

Жду тебя, мой ангел”.

***

Воспользовавшись все-таки после недолгих раздумий присланным порт-ключом, Северус удивился, оказавшись не в поместье Поттера. На самом деле, в этом не было ничего необычного: в доме все-таки иногда бывали его жена и сын. Когда Чарльз приводил его сюда в январе, он, кажется, как-то упомянул, что леди Дорея была заграницей.   
Кольцо перенесло его в просторную, со вкусом обставленную и абсолютно пустую квартиру. Северус раздвинул бордовые шторы и выглянул из огромного панорамного окна. Город, расстилающийся перед ним, явно не был Лондоном. Здание, судя по всему, было маггловским — волшебники не строили на высоту десяти этажей. Северус достал палочку и быстро нашел сеть из стандартных защитных чар. 

Все еще ожидая, что Поттер вот-вот явится, он осмотрелся. Квартира выглядела так идеально, что сразу было понятно, что в ней никто не жил. На кухне, будто целиком скопированной из рекламного буклета, не было ни продуктов, ни посуды. Постель в небольшой затемненной спальне была аккуратно заправлена шерстяным покрывалом, но не застелена. В гостинной стоял рабочий стол без единой бумаги на нем. Все это создавало какое-то странное, гнетущее ощущение.

Северус уже собирался разозлиться и уйти, когда раздался стук в дверь. Все еще разраженный, он распахнул дверь, даже не взглянув в глазок.

— Понятия не имею, почему вы решили, что мне нравятся подобные шутки!

Эта фраза не смогла стереть широкую улыбку с лица лорда Поттера. В левой руке у него была перевязанная зеленой лентой коробка с логотипом фортескью.

— Не стоит сердиться, мой ангел.

Он снял свою темно-синюю шерстяную мантию и спокойно повесил ее, а коробку поставил на столик при входе. А потом кипящий праведным гневом Северус в мгновение ока оказался в объятиях Поттера. Их губы встретились. После долгого, жаркого поцелуя, Чарльз продолжил обнимать его, прижимая лицо Северуса к своей шее.

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я соскучился, мой сладкий.

Северус постарался восстановить дыхание. Он не собирался позволять какому-то поцелую и всей этой нарочито романтической манере Чарльза превратить его в лепечущего влюбленного идиота. 

— Что это за квартира и зачем вы позвали меня сюда, даже не удосужившись при этом явиться вовремя?

Чарльз закатил глаза:

— Так и будешь допрашивать меня на пороге? Может, поговорим в комнате?

Северус бросил на него еще один недовольный взгляд, повернулся на каблуках так резко, что черные волосы взметнулись прямо в лицо Поттеру, и вернулся в гостиную. Чарльз последовал за ним. 

— Вообще-то я собирался начать с поздравления. Я очень рад, что тебя пригласили работать в Британии. 

Северус хмыкнул. Его подозрения подтверждались: Поттер не мог не быть замешан в этой истории. Он, судя по всему, и не собирался скрывать своего участия.

— У меня здесь, конечно, есть и свой корыстный интерес, поэтому я очень надеялся на твое положительное решение.

— Но я спросил вас вовсе не об этом…

— Тшшш, — Чарльз приложил палец к его губам, и Северус онемел от такой наглости, — я как раз подхожу к этому. Так вот, я взял на себя смелость снять эту квартиру, чтобы, если ты согласишься, тебе не пришлось тратить свое время на подбор жилья. Оксфордская лаборатория сравнительного зельеделия находится минутах в двадцати ходьбы отсюда — даже аппарировать не придется.

— Вы определенно слишком много на себя берете, — выплюнув это, Северус подошел к окну, невидящим взглядом смотря на расстилавшийся перед ним город — теперь он знал, что это был Оксфорд. 

Чарльз дал ему минуту, чтобы остыть. Пусть он не так давно знал этого юношу, немногочисленных встреч хватило ему, чтобы понять, что с Северусом редко что получалось просто. Уловив едва заметное изменение позы — плечи и шея стали чуть менее напряжены, он поднялся и в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними. Северус перевел взгляд на него, не позволяя своему лицу выражать никаких эмоций.

— Я ведь не вынуждаю тебя ни на что. С Салливаном ты сможешь заниматься своим проектом об оборотнях, а потом уже с готовым исследованием и опытом вернуться в университет. В конце-концов, неужели ты сам этого не хочешь? Я ведь помню, как ты смотрел на меня, Северус. Я вижу, как ты смотришь сейчас.

— Не в этом дело! Я не собираюсь быть объектом вашей благотворительности. Понятия не имею, что вы сказали Салливану, но мне вовсе не нужно чтобы, чтобы меня считали очередной игрушкой богатого чистокровного волшебника, которому дали работу за таланты в постели.

Его лицо снова раскраснелось, глаза поблескивали от возбуждения. Чарльз в очередной раз почувствовал то, что привлекло его при их первом знакомстве: огонь, бушующий внутри тощего тела и гордость, достойную наследного принца. Он взял его за плечи и заговорил, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от черных глаз:

— Никто — ты слышишь меня, никто — не посмеет даже подумать о тебе такое. Ты один из самых талантливых волшебников твоего поколения. Я всего лишь использовал свое положение, чтобы исправить несправедливость. Разве это было честно, что ни один профессор в Хогвартсе не написал тебе рекомендацию? Разве это правильно, что гораздо менее талантливые студенты получили сразу после выпуска денежные должности, а тебе приходится выживать на стипендию от университета? Разве ты не заслужил этой возможности?

Северус опустил голову. Если верить слухам, Поттер был гениальным легилиментом. Не смотря на собственные успехи в окклюменции, уже не в первый раз при разговоре с ним Северус чувствовал, будто Чарльз заглядывал ему прямо в душу, вытаскивал оттуда на белый свет все чувства и мысли, которые он больше всего пытался спрятать ото всех, включая самого себя. Это было почти физически больно — он ненавидел быть таким уязвимым перед другими людьми. 

— Кельн я заработал себе сам, — глухо сказал он, — хотя все считали меня ни на что не способным уродом, я сделал это сам, без чьей-то помощи. Там у меня новая жизнь — после всей той грязи, в которую меня окунули в Хогвартсе. А вы предлагаете мне все бросить и взять то, что мне принесли на серебряном блюде? Я не такой человек, лорд Поттер. 

— Северус, не будь глупым. Я предлагаю тебе остаться студентом Кельнского университета и одновременно получить звание мастера в одной из лучших лабораторий Британии. Эта возможность, которая дается одному человеку из тысячи. Ты же слизеринец! Твоя щепетильность не просто неуместна, она смешна. Почти все в магическом мире случается после закулисных переговоров, обменов одолжениями и негласных обещаний, тебе об этом прекрасно известно. Сам ты до этого не имел возможности полноценно играть в эти игры — поэтому я просто сыграл этот раунд за тебя. 

— И чего же вы хотите взамен? — вскинув голову, с отчаянием в голосе спросил Северус.

— Ничего такого, что ты не захотел бы мне дать сам. — Тихо, но уверенно произнес Чарльз.  
В этот момент Северус почувствовал головокружение — слишком силен был накал эмоций. Он сделал неловкий шаг, в глазах помутилось, но в тот же момент был подхвачен сильными руками. 

Уже через несколько секунд он пришел в себя, полулежа на диване, в объятиях Чарльза. Только этого ему не хватало — падать в обмороки, словно кисейной барышне.

— Не вставай, лежи, — шепнул Чарльз ему на ухо, перебирая одной рукой его волосы, — ты ужинал сегодня? Обедал? 

Северус помотал головой и слабее, чем ему хотелось бы, проговорил:

— Это все ваш проклятый порт-ключ. Меня даже от аппарации всегда тошнит… 

— Ну, тогда ты точно нужен мне здесь в Британии. Тише, не нужно возражать, сейчас тебе стоит отдохнуть.

Северус закрыл глаза. Несмотря на легкую слабость, он почти сразу почувствовал себя лучше.

— Ты правда имел в виду все то, что только что сказал? — называть этого мужчину почти на полвека старше его на ты было неестественно. Безликое официальное “вы” было его последней линией обороны.

— Все до последнего слова, Северус. Решать только тебе. Возвращайся в Британию и я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты мог спокойно заниматься тем, чем пожелаешь. Оставайся в Кельне — и я буду находить дела в Европе каждое воскресенье.

Северус усмехнулся:

— Ваше упорство делает вас страшным человеком. 

— Опять “вы”? А я-то уже успел обрадоваться. 

— Дай мне немного прийти в себя.

Через полчаса они сидели на кухне и ели шоколадные эклеры от Фортескью, принесенные Чарльзом. Он вызвал своего домового эльфа и приказал принести им чаю. Старательный слуга уже через несколько секунд явился с полным фарфоровым сервизом, пятью сортами чая и легкими закусками. 

— Вообще-то я взял на вечер билеты в Ковент-гарден, но теперь не уверен, что стоит тебя тащить. 

Северус закатил глаза:

— Обычно я не такой неженка. Но я никогда не был в опере.

— У нас билеты в театр. Я тоже не часто там бываю. Все-таки это маггловское развлечение. Но “Двенадцатая ночь” мне всегда нравилась.

Северус откусил от эклера с малиновой начинкой. Ему казалось, это были самые вкусные пирожные в его жизни. 

— Твой эльф может принести мне перо, чернила и пергамент? Я хочу ответить Салливану.

По одному взгляду на него Чарльз понял, что Северус наконец решил согласиться. Он накрыл его худую, с проступающими голубыми венами ладонь своей, а потом, поддавшись порыву, склонился к ней и поцеловал. Шокированный взгляд, которым одарил его Северус, был почти умилительным.

— Обещаю, что ты не пожалеешь.


	6. Chapter 6

Личный кабинет лорда Чарльза Поттера в министерстве, конечно, было не сравнить с тем, что был дома, но все же для казенного помещения офис был довольно впечатляющим. Люциус бывал тут не впервые, да и привык к гораздо более шикарным интерьерам, поэтому он обращал мало внимания на мебель из красного дерева или персидский ковер на полу. Сейчас он элегантно присел на черном кожаном диване, где вчера едва не уснул за очередным учебником Северус. 

Чарльзу нравился этот невероятно скользкий, хитрый и самовлюбленный парень. Он был воплощением всего слизеринского и нисколько этого не стеснялся, но при этом всегда выполнял договоренности и умел добиваться того, чего хотел. Так как лорд Поттер вел бизнес с его отцом, такое положение дел его более чем устраивало. Правда, недавно в этом уравнении появилась еще одна переменная, а именно Северус. Молодой любовник Чарльза говорил о младшем Малфое едва ли не с придыханием и похоже, обожествлял его еще со школы. Даже выяснив у оскорбленного Северуса, что ничего романтического между ними никогда не было, он по-прежнему не мог до конца усмирить свою ревность. Поттеры не делились тем, что принадлежало им. 

— Мисс Блэк, разумеется, считает любое мое мнение о предстоящей свадьбе неправильным, но это, по-видимому, то, с чем просто стоит смириться.

На молодого человека приятно было смотреть, когда он говорил про свою невесту. Хотя Люциус идеально владел своим голосом и выражением лица, опытному легилименту сразу было заметно, насколько отчаянно он был влюблен в будущую жену. Это было так несвойственно его типу людей и так редко встречалось среди чистокровных волшебников, что Чарльзу, право слово, доставляло удовольствие просто наблюдать за ним. Хотя он далеко не был уверен в их грядущей счастливой семейной жизни: в его время принято было говорить, что браки по любви хрупкие, как стекло. Его собственный, заключенный исключительно из соображений разума, просуществовал почти полвека и был хорошим доказательством этому утверждению.

— Я, видимо, наскучил вам, — мягким голосом с явными нотками уважения проговорил Малфой. Этот тон он придерживал для буквально нескольких людей в Британии и лорд Поттер был одним из них, — у вас ведь есть дела поинтересней, чем выслушивать планы моей будущей тещи для нашей свадьбы, — несмотря на все уважение, его губы расплылись в настолько знающей улыбке, что Чарльз почувствовал приступ злости.

— О чем это ты говоришь? — холодно поинтересовался он, беря в руки очередной документ для подписи.

— Я ведь не хотел вас обидеть, —пошел на попятную Люциус, — но, хотя я, конечно, не верю слухам, мне и самому прекрасно видно, что вы выглядите лет на пятнадцать моложе. У волшебника бывает не так уж много причин для такого преображения.

Хотя его раздражение на наглость мальчишки никуда не исчезло, эта мысль показалась Чарльзу невероятно забавной. Он никогда и не думал стыдиться собственного возраста, но сейчас вдруг понял, что в последние несколько месяцев и правда чувствовал себя совсем по-другому. И действительно, когда он в последний раз срывался международным портключом в Венецию, просто чтобы показать кому-то карнавал? Когда в последний раз гулял пешком по маггловской части Бристоля в поисках по-настоящему хороших устриц? А занимался любовью до утра и спал до обеда?

Чарльз не смог сдержать улыбки:

— Помолодеть на пятнадцать лет — это, конечно, замечательно, вот только к сожалению моя поясница в последнее время убивает меня еще сильнее, чем раньше.

Возможно, эта откровенность была несколько лишней, но Люциус не был сплетником или, по крайней мере, знал, чьи секреты полагалось хранить. Выросший, наблюдая бесконечную череду непотребных девок, проходящих через спальню вдовца Абраксаса, он вряд ли был удивлен постельными пристрастиями Чарльза. 

— Какие ваши годы, — не обманув его ожиданий, Малфой ослепительно улыбнулся. 

— Но мне любопытно узнать, что за слухи ходят обо мне в магическом мире?

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, — Люциус неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза без следа смущения, — большинство волшебников не смеет и слова сказать про ваш выбор.

Это радовало. Чарльз, хотя и не скрывал свои отношения с Северусом, не видел смысла и безмерно выпячивать их, хотя бы из уважения к Дорее. Та, впрочем, еще с осени отдыхала от отвратительного британского климата в Италии и меньше всего на свете интересовалась амурными похождениями своего супруга. На Северуса, наверняка, обращали внимание и в министерстве, где они часто вместе пили кофе, и в Косой Аллее, куда Чарльз то и дело брал своего любовника чтобы купить то новую мантию, то несколько дорогих книг. Но, как правильно заметил Люциус, его репутации в обществе было достаточно, чтобы большинство оставляло свое мнение при себе. Обсуждать его могли позволить себе лишь немногие из чистокровных, и то только за его спиной.

— Это радует. Я не люблю становится объектом разговоров. 

— Никто из нас не любит. Я надеюсь, вы простите мне мою дерзость, но Северус — не посторонний для меня человек…

— Да, я заметил, он просто соловьем разливается о тебе, — холодно ответил Чарльз.  
В глазах серых Люциуса мелькнуло непонимание, но вскоре он покачал головой:

— Вам не о чем волноваться. Северус — мой протеже еще с тех пор, как он был одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой в штопаных мантиях. Поэтому я… переживаю за него.  
Чарльз внимательно вгляделся в лицо его собеседника. Даже ледяная чистокровная выдержка не могла скрыть от легилимента истинных чувств. За показным равнодушием Люциус скрывал искреннюю тревогу. 

— Не понимаю, почему. Я, вроде бы, не собираюсь его есть.

Люциус отразил его улыбку, но в глазах блеснула злость. На самом деле, оба они прекрасно понимали, чем мимолетное расположение чистокровного волшебника могло быть опасно для безымянного полукровки.

— Поймите, лорд Чарльз, я не собираюсь раздавать вам советы. Просто после всего, что Северус уже пережил, было бы очень жестоко бросить его, как надоевшую игрушку. Он ранимее, чем кажется.

Чарльз с трудом поборол раздражение от того, что этот сопляк не просто раздает ему советы, а самые настоящие указания. С чего этот наглый мальчишка вообще решил, что знает, что Чарльз чувствует к Северусу? Это было его дело и уж точно не касалось Люциуса Малфоя. Но слова молодого волшебника пробудили в нем интерес. Северус очень мало говорил о своей жизни до знакомства с Чарльзом. Хотя старые знакомые в аврорате нашли для него всю возможную информацию о его прошлом, этой информации было не так уж много, ведь многие вещи никогда не отражались в официальных документах. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что ему пришлось пережить?

Люциус, очевидно, сомневался, стоило ли делиться подобным с Поттером, и в итоге решил ограничиться общими фразами:

— Будто быть нищим полукровкой на Слизерине недостаточно. Северус невероятно талантлив и смог обрасти кое-какими связями, но даже этого может оказаться недостаточным. 

— Какие глупости. После Кельна его с руками оторвут в любой лаборатории Европы, не говоря уже о том, что я тоже постараюсь помочь. Но ты ведь говорил не об этом. Его отец был магглом, не так ли? И из самых асоциальных слоев? В этом все дело?

— Его отец, насколько мне известно, и поныне здравствует. И да, он далек от образца родительской заботы. Но об этом вам лучше спросить у Северуса лично. Как и о его проблемах в школе.

— О чем ты? — личное дело из Хогвартса было одним из немногих полноценных документов о Северусе, который Чарльз прочитал от корки до корки. Он, конечно, не мало удивился ужасным оценкам, не соответствующих его уровню интеллекта, но больше ничего интересного там не было. 

Несмотря на все попытки давить своим авторитетом, ему не удалось вытянуть из Малфоя ни слова больше. Они поговорили о рабочих делах, которые и обсуждали до этого, и договорились в следующий раз встретиться уже вместе с Абраксасом в следующую пятницу. На прощание Люциус сказал:

— Как бы там ни было, лорд Чарльз, берегите свой источник молодости. 

***

Апрель на островах часто был прохладным и пасмурным. К счастью, охотничьи угодья Поттеров располагались на юге страны, да к тому скрывались за грядой сопок от продуваемых насквозь морских ветров. Поэтому, хотя школьники в Хогвартсе еще не сменили зимнюю форму на летнюю, а в лондонских особняках каждую ночь жарко топили камины, в лесах на границе между Кентом и Медуэйем уже царила весна. 

От влажной земли пахло тем особенным запахом мокрой пыли после дождя и, казалось, самим плодородием. Молодые листья распускались на деревьях так быстро, что невозможно было поверить, что еще несколько недель назад здесь лежал снег. Чуть дальше по проезжей дороге расцветали уже и фруктовые рощи, но двое на смирных молодых лошадях не собирались сегодня туда.

— Но! Но, я сказал! — раздраженный голос разнесся над проселком.

— Северус, эта лошадь не перейдет хотя бы на рысь, даже если ты будешь ее бить. Я специально выбрал для тебя именно такую. Неужели ты куда-то так торопишься?

Северус бросил на спутника высокомерный взгляд и все-таки оказался впереди — хотя, скорее всего, это лорд Поттер притормозил свою кобылу, пропуская его. 

— Нет, правда, для человека, только что севшего в седло, тебе прямо-таки не сидится на месте. 

— Я бы ни за что не подумал, что этот способ передвижения такой медленный, — чуть смягчившись ответил Северус, не оставляя попыток понукнуть лошадь хоть к чуть более быстрому шагу. Несмотря на все свое нетерпение, он обращался с ней осторожно — опыта было мало, а оказаться летящим в придорожную пыль совсем не хотелось.

— Прости, я не ожидал, что ты непременно захочешь галопировать. В следующий раз найду тебе кого-нибудь порезвее. 

Проселочная дорога шла через луг. То и дело ее перебегали потревоженные разговором и шумом копыт кролики и куропатки. Северус, проживший всю жизнь в индустриальных трущобах, с удивлением смотрел на буквально вылетающих ему под ноги птиц и зверушек. Он еще раз порадовался, что отклонил первоначальное предложение Чарльза поохотиться — хотя он ловко управлялся с еще живыми ингредиентами для зелий, свернуть шею зайцу или перепелке он вряд ли бы смог. 

— Жарко, — пожаловался Северус, запуская руку в волосы, которые ощущались горячими, как печка. Короткий темно-зеленый фрак модного покроя хотя и выглядел безупречно, но явно был не так удобен в жаркую погоду, как старая хлопковая футболка. 

— Доберемся до леса, — до рощицы, на которую он указал, было минут пятнадцать тем же размеренным ходом, — там есть красивое озеро. Можно отдохнуть в тени.

Вскоре солнце все равно скрылось за облаком и стало прохладнее. Северусу все еще приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы управлять лошадью, а Чарльз старался не отвлекать его, лишь то и дело давая короткие советы. Луг гудел от пчел, кружащих над первыми цветами медуницы. Пасека принадлежала не Поттерам, а магглам, владевшим землей по соседству. Если бы у Чарльза было больше свободного времени, он мог бы организовать здесь свою, но в целом это не оправдало бы зарплату даже одного пчеловода и содержания самой пасеки. 

Озеро, до которого они вскоре добрались, и правда было уютным. Оно лежало в глубине маленькой рощи, пологие берега с одной стороны были окружены кривыми, пригнутые к земле ивами, а с другой — зарослями камыша, где пряталась маленькая зачарованная лодка для летних прогулок. На одном из деревьев одиноко висели сделанные еще для Джеймса качели. В детстве Чарльз проводил у этого озера все лето напролет, но сейчас понял, что не был здесь уже несколько лет. 

Они сели прямо на траве, плотным ковром покрывающей берег до самой воды. Несмотря на необычно теплый для середины апреля день, здесь в тени земля все еще оставалась холодной. Расположившись удобно и вытянув ноги, Чарльз собственническим движением притянул голову Северуса к себе на колени и принялся медленно перебирать его волосы. 

Северус хотел возмутиться такому бесцеремонно обращению, но быстро разомлев от полных нежности касаний, позволил себе закрыть глаза и расслабиться. Порой его оскорбляла самоуверенность Чарльза, привыкшего получать абсолютно все, что хочет, и поэтому редко задумывающегося о цене своих желаний. А порой он был почти счастлив от ощущения, что в первый раз в жизни он не должен был сам решать бесконечную череду своих проблем и мог позволить кому-то другому о себе позаботиться. Впрочем, в таких мыслях он не признавался обычно даже себе.

— Это все принадлежит твоей семье? — спросил Северус, просто чтобы стряхнуть с себя находящую сонливость. 

— Да. От Черитонских холмов на юге до конца фруктовых рощ, включая поместье, — в голосе Чарльза гордость не была испорчена ни малейшей толикой хвастовства. 

Северус снова прикрыл глаза. Он не был самым благородным человеком на свете и немного завидовал тем, чья жизнь проходила в этом мирном пасторальном месте, будто отрезанным от всего остального мира.

— Как там твой законопроект? — притворно-равнодушно поинтересовался он.

— Провалился, — коротко ответил Чарльз. Они уже несколько раз спорили по этому поводу, хотя всегда горячо мирились в постели.

Последние несколько месяцев лорд Поттер, вместе с несколькими другими влиятельными волшебниками, пытался добиться значительного снижения налога на собственность, признанную культурной ценностью. Для всех, чьи дома были построены раньше двадцатого века, это освободило бы тысячи галеонов в год. По счастливому совпадению, группа, которая выступала за проект и те, кто мог претендовать на снижение налога, состояли практически из одних и тех же людей. 

Северус, хотя и не собирался злорадствовать, не смог сдержать торжествующего удовлетворения.

— Если бы он прошел в Визенгамоте, это был бы самый наглый грабеж за последние лет сто.

Не поднимая головы, он почувствовал, что Чарльз закатил глаза.

— Мерлин, ты до невозможности упрям. Я же объяснял тебе, что это обычная практика, даже у магглов. Большинство поместий чистокровных действительно уникальны в своем роде. Почему людям, заботящихся об их сохранении, не положены привилегии? 

— Я и подумать не мог, что вам все еще не хватает привилегий, — с плохо скрываемым возмущении в голосе отчеканил Северус, — и магический мир не имеет смысла сравнивать с маггловским. В домах чистокровных волшебников никогда не пустят публику — они будут еще сотни лет стоять в зачарованной ото всех глуши, принося пользу только чванливости хозяев — и их детей, и внуков, и их детей… А культурная и историческая ценность предполагает хоть какую-то общественную полезность — а не то, сколько твой прапрадед заплатил модному тогда архитектору.

Чарльз помотал головой, хотя все еще продолжал перебирать тонкие смоляные пряди:

— Твоя тирада имеет только одно слабое место — в Британии не больше десяти государственных зданий с исторической ценностью и большинство из них, как Министерство, чертовски уродливы. Частные особняки — единственное художественное наследие страны. Я и так плачу немалые деньги за содержание своего дома и огромные налоги по всем возможным поводам — уж от этого казна точно не обеднеет.

Они уже обменивались почти теми же аргументами, поэтому спор стал довольно скучен и на этот раз не разгорелся в полную силу.

— Я все равно не верю, что ты можешь серьезно так рассуждать, — убежденно сказал он, — ты просто пытаешься убедить всех окружающих и самого себя, что имеешь на это право, но искренне верить в это невозможно.

Закончив говорить, Северус плотно сжал губы, видимо, не собираясь ни словом больше продолжать разговор. У Чарльза тоже не было никакого желания спорить — стоило вообще сразу пресечь эту тему. Он по-прежнему получал своеобразное удовольствие от напора и безапелляционность Северуса — и кроме того старался быть снисходительнее к его юношеской нетерпимости и горячему желанию переделать весь мир согласно его собственному, единственно правильному видению. Видит Мерлин, все молодые люди в той или иной степени страдали этим недугом, но абсолютное большинство все же перерастало его.

Несмотря на весь свой интеллект, Северус никак не мог примириться с одним из естественных фактов жизни. Он принимал подарки Чарльза и наслаждался всеми возможностями и привилегиями, которые давало общественное положение его любовника. Но при этом, кажется, совершенно не задумывался о том, что все это, по сути, было наследство, доставшееся ему от предков и преумножение каждодневным трудом.   
Из их нечастых разговоров о политике Чарльз выяснил, что Северус непостижимым образом придерживался какого-то странно лево-социалистического образа мыслей, абсолютно нехарактерно ни для магического мира в целом, ни для Слизерина в особенности. Почерпнул ли он это из маггловского окружения своего детства или исключительно из книг, оставалось загадкой. Хотя Чарльз, конечно, не собирался попрекать Северуса всем тем, что делал для него, порой эта избирательная слепота и чрезмерная резкость суждений раздражали его до крайности. 

Наконец оставив в покое его волосы, Чарльз повернул его лицо к себе. Северус распахнул глаза, чувствуя себя как никогда уязвимым, распростертый на коленях Чарльза. После долгого, изучающего взгляда, Чарльз с озорной улыбкой наклонился и чмокнул его в губы. 

— Хватит с тебя на сегодня разговоров о политике. 

Северус улыбнулся в ответ. Оба они могли продолжать спор бесконечно из чистого упрямства — и спустя несколько месяцев знакомства оба понимали, что переспорить друга было почти невозможно. Также часами они могли обсуждать новейшие научные теории или прочитанное одним из них, но тогда, какой бы накаленной не становилась дискуссия, оба стремились прийти к согласию. 

Хотя весна в этом году развернулась в Кенте необыкновенно рано, озеро по-прежнему оставалось холодным, да и земля вокруг него не могла прогреться. Северусу стало холодно и он сел на земле, прижимаясь покрепче спиной к широкой груди Чарльза. Тот тут же притянул его к себе на колени.

— Замерз? — промурлыкал Чарльз, зарываясь носом в изгиб белоснежной шеи. Он уже успел привыкнуть к ледяным ступням в своей постели и тому, что Северус даже в теплые вечера неизменно жался к камину. К счастью, Чарльзу был известен один беспроигрышный способ его согреть.

***

Северус занимался уже четвертый час подряд: вначале дописывал отчеты, взятые на дом с работы, а закончив с ними, перешел на итоговое эссе по одному из университетских курсов. Обстановка библиотеки в поместье Поттеров как нельзя лучше располагала к продуктивной работе. Один раз наказав надоедливому домовому эльфу, что ни бутербродов, ни кофе, ни пирожных друг хозяина Чарльза не желает, он мог с головой погрузиться в занятия, от которых его ничего не отвлекало. Хотя на улице было еще светло, тяжелые бархатные шторы были закрыты, а комнату освещала огромная хрустальная люстра — это тоже помогало Северусу концентрироваться.

Обычно он, конечно, занимался в своей квартире — Салливан как начальник и Чарльз как любовник снабжали его достаточным количеством подходящей литературы.

В Оксфорде ему хватало всего, кроме времени. Переработки были обычным делом в лаборатории, а придя домой ему еще нужно было заниматься по университетской программе, не говоря уже о дополнительной работе над собственным проектом. Северус как никогда горел каждой из своих идей и не готов был бросить ни одну из них. В итоге отдыхал он чаще всего только тогда, когда в оксфордской квартире появлялся сиятельный лорд Поттер и вынуждал его отвлечься от работы, поесть, сходить куда-нибудь вместе… Этой весной они виделись очень часто — как минимум несколько раз в неделю, и почти каждый день находили время, чтобы выпить кофе. Порой Северусу становилось страшно от того, насколько он начинал зависеть от Чарльза.

По пальцам можно было перечесть случаи, когда он оставался в поместье Поттера один. Своя территория, пусть даже оплаченная из кошелька Чарльза, все равно чувствовалась безопаснее. Сегодня был особый случай — они вернулись домой уже заполночь и, хотя Чарльзу пришлось вставать и аппарировать на невероятно раннюю деловую встречу, Северус воспользовался своим единственным выходным и долго отсыпался, затем читал в постели, а затем перебрался в библиотеку. 

И, стоило ему только по-настоящему войти во вкус, как в его ручке — очередном дорогом подарке Чарльза — закончились чернила. “Монблан” был намного удобнее обычных школьных перьев, но после замены патрона нужно было подождать несколько минут, чтобы чернила стекли вниз. Раздраженный этой задержкой, Северус вышел из-за стола и потер уставшие глаза. Может, сделать перерыв было не такой уж плохой идеей. 

Он сделал несколько шагов по комнате, разминая ноги. Библиотека была довольно мрачной, но не создавала гнетущего впечатления — хотя, возможно, это было личным предпочтением Северуса, для которого ряды шкафов из красного дерева, наполненные сотнями и тысячами книг, были практически раем на земле. Он старался не думать, что в этой же комнате всего несколько лет назад делал домашние задания на лето его заклятый враг — он вообще запрещал себе думать о том Поттере. К счастью, делать это было не так сложно — окклюменция давала почти неограниченные возможности для самообмана, да и Чарльз лишь пару раз вскользь упомянул в его присутствии о сыне.

Вся северная часть огромного помещения была занята коллекцией археологических находок. В отдельном шкафу стояли рассортированные по особой системе книги об истории Римской Империи, а остальное пространство занимали стеклянные стеллажи в человеческий рост. Хранившиеся там вещи составляли едва ли треть от обширной коллекции Чарльза — все остальное либо было менее достойно внимания, либо еще не дождалось реставрации, либо уже не подлежало ей. 

Хотя Северус никогда не проявлял особого интереса к истории, и тем более к археологии, оказавшись тут в первый раз он пришел в какое-то странное состояние благоговения — то ли перед древностью находок, то ли перед всепобеждающим желанием собрать эти вещи из разных концов Европы в одном доме, в одной комнате. Он не мог оценить их историческую ценность и вынужден был доверять словам Чарльза, который с удовольствием рассказал ему про каждый экспонат. Из его слов становилось ясно, что это собрание было не просто капризом пресыщенного всем на свете волшебника, имеющего больше денег, чем он мог потратить за всю жизнь. Чарльз правда знал, о чем говорил. 

Тут была незамысловатая глиняная посуда и ранне-христианские статуэтки из терракоты. Украшения из металла, несколько бюстов, огромные куски разбитых колонн. Монет было так много, чтобы хватило на отдельную нумизматическую коллекцию. Чарльз, вечный гриффиндорец в душе, особенно гордился многочисленными разрозненными частями гладиаторских доспехов и оружия. Большая мозаика с двумя борющимися обнаженными атлетами просто веселила его — юноши были неотличимы от двух любовников в порыве страсти, а может, ими и являлись. 

Но Северуса больше всего манила диатрета — стеклянная чаша тончайшей работы с ажурной прорезной сеткой на внешней из двух стенок. Чаша, не имевшая дополнительных источников света рядом, все равно почему-то испускала из себя какое-то мистическое, совершенно необыкновенное зеленоватое сияние. Северус мог смотреть на нее часами. У магглов во всем мире было едва ли несколько десятков сохранившихся диатрет. Он видел одну в музее в Кельне — тоже изящную, но ее нечего было и сравнивать с экземпляром Чарльза. Тот обычно покупал свои находки у волшебников — может, в этом было дело? Может диатрета изначально была сделана с помощью магии?

Он был так поглощен созерцанием чаши, что не заметил всполоха камина в прилегающем кабинете и очнулся, только когда почувствовал руки на своих плечах. Он почти успел испугаться, но успокоился после целомудренного поцелуя в щеку знакомыми губами — оторвать взгляд от чаши он по-прежнему не желал, а Чарльз слишком хорошо понимал это непреодолимое притяжение, чтобы мешать ему. 

— Хочешь посмотреть поближе? — шепнул он.

Северус посмотрел недоверчиво, будто жестокий шутник ради насмешки предложил достать ему луну с неба. Он застыл, не шевеля ни мускулом, когда по мановении палочки Чарльза переднее стекло стеллажа исчезло, а диатрета поднялась в воздух и остановилась прямо перед его вдруг заледеневшими руками.

— Можно… — слабым голосом прошептал он.

—Тебе, любовь моя, можно все. — с этими словами Чарльз сам вложил чашу в его негнущиеся пальцы. — Ну же, смелее. 

Северус немного пришел в себя и по-настоящему взял чашу с почти религиозным трепетом. В руках она ощущалась еще более волшебной, чем выглядела в витрине. Это было невероятно. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал подобного. Магия пятнадцативековой давности текла в унисон его собственной. Зеленоватое сияние, кажется, становилось все ярче.

Чарльз испытывал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, любуясь на застывшего в восхищении Северуса. Сам он, когда в первый раз увидел диатрету, тоже был заворожен ее древней неведомой магией, и поэтому без торга согласился заплатить за нее невероятно большие деньги. За все эти годы он никому еще не позволял так просто коснуться ее, но сейчас почти совсем не раздумывал, прежде чем открыть витрину. Ему просто хотелось исполнить еще одно желание Северуса — в конце-концов, не так уж много было в мире людей, способных понять и почувствовать, что такого особенного было в этой чаше.

— А хочешь, поедем в Рим? Там всегда идут какие-нибудь раскопки в окрестностях. У меня много знакомых в этом деле, может, найдем что-нибудь интересное.

Северус, еще не до конца отошедший от пережитого, аккуратно, как взрывоопасное зелье, вернул чашу на полку.

— Когда, сейчас?

— Ну, не прямо сейчас, конечно, но можно на следующих выходных. Ты свободен?

Северус кивнул.


	7. Chapter 7

Они хорошо проводили время: июнь в Испании был, конечно, беспощадно жарким, но на побережье, а тем более на яхте, это ощущалось не так сильно. Северус жару не переносил органически, и поэтому выходил из тени только чтобы искупаться. Несмотря на это, эти каникулы ему нравились. Он потворствовал своей недавно открытой любви к морепродуктом, читал книгу за книгой, до которых не доходили руки во время учебы, и наслаждался общением с Чарльзом.

Лорд Поттер был гораздо лучше приспособлен к жаркому климату. Загар лег на него всего за пару дней, и сразу идеальным ореховым оттенком. Казалось, солнце настолько напитало его кожу, что стоило лечь рядом с ним, и тебя тоже согреет. Чарльз, правда, был жутко занят — хотя он и освободил себе целых десять дней для отпуска, чего обычно не делал, дела все равно находили его даже на севильском побережье. 

Северус же был свободен. Он с блеском сдал экзамены за первый курс и получил от Салливана идеальную рекомендацию и напутствие как следует отдохнуть за месяц. В улыбке научного руководителя ему померещилась какая-то знающая смешинка, но это скорее всего было плодом его болезненно обостренного самолюбия. Если Салливан и воспринимал его когда-то как каприз лорда Поттера, за последние полгода он поменял мнение: Северус старался как мог и, хотя не без труда, составлял себе репутацию многообещающего молодого исследователя. Антиликантропное зелье, правда, продвигалось медленнее, чем хотелось бы, но он собирался еще раз как следует проработать всю теоретическую базу на каникулах — как только вернется в Британию. 

— Принести тебе крем от солнца? — поинтересовался Поттер, ставя на столик перед шезлонгом Северуса чашку крепкого черного кофе. Тот помотал головой. После вчерашнего ночного купания и долгого занятия любовью, последовавшего после, он собирался отоспаться сразу после завтрака, а для этого все равно лучше вернуться в прохладную каюту. 

На “Безграничной” они ночевали только в третий раз. Северус просто радовался, что с его удачей у него не обнаружилось морской болезни. Чарльз же бесконечно сыпал шутками о том, что в нем просыпается кровь предков-контрабандистов, и вообще чувствовал себя в море полностью в своей тарелке. Днем они стояли в небольшой уединенной бухте, в отдалении от других кораблей, а утром или после шести, когда солнце жгло не так сильно, выходили в море. Про себя Северус по-прежнему сомневался, что предки-контрабандинсты из Голландии обеспечивали Чарльзу талант безупречно управлять яхтой, но разумно держал эти сомнения при себе.

— Люблю корабли, — выдохнул Поттер, устраиваясь в соседнем шезлонге.  
Северус слышал это уже раз сто за последние три дня, но, как ни странно, это вовсе его не раздражало.

— Тогда почему ты не купишь себе свой собственный? — лениво поинтересовался он, пробуя обжигающе горячий кофе. “Безграничная” была арендована у какого-то сквиба.

— Почему не куплю? У меня уже есть своя яхта.

— И где же она?

— Временно в пользовании наследника. Пусть развлекается.

Северус поджал губы. Разговоры о его заклятом враге Джеймсе заходили очень редко, а оклюменция позволяла ему никак на это не реагировать, поэтому Чарльз, кажется, до сих пор не догадывался, какая история их объединяла. Но иногда после таких комментариев мимоходом во рту становилось горько. 

— Педро позвал нас на рыбалку, — у Чарльза был невероятный талант располагать к себе людей, вот и старый рыбак, с которым они едва перекинулись парой слов, теперь преданно приносил им самую свежую рыбу каждое утро, за что получал, впрочем, неплохое вознаграждение. 

Северус закрыл глаза, вытягиваясь на шезлонге. Он не выспался сегодня. Меньше, чем через час горячее испанское солнце начнет заглядывать под навес и придется поскорее уходить в каюту. Слава Мерлину, охлаждающие заклинания позволяли хотя бы там не умирать от жары.

— Нет, спасибо, мне вполне хватило прошлого раза, — на первой и последней своей рыбалке Северус умудрился свалиться за борт. Его уязвленную гордость успокоило только то, что Чарльз тут же отважно бросился его спасать, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости — Северус неплохо плавал. Так хотя бы не он один выглядел как промокший идиот. Даже собственноручно пойманный фиолетовый краб кангрехо не слишком порадовал. 

— Да брось ты, весело было, — на лице Чарльза засветилась совершенно мальчишеская озорная улыбка, — Впрочем, у меня есть предложение и поинтереснее. Как ты смотришь на идею посетить прием британского посла в его резиденции в Испании?

На лице Северуса отразилось непонимание. Хотя он уже привык к экстравагантным и роскошным предложениям Чарльза, порой его идеи выходили за границу здравого смысла.

— И в качестве кого ты предлагаешь мне присутствовать? — поинтересовался он, красноречивым изгибом бровей выражая свое отношение к этой авантюре.

Чарльз закатил глаза. Он считал (и неоднократно высказывал это), что Северус черезчур усложнял привычки и поведение чистокровных волшебников. Чарльза же меньше всего на свете интересовала мнение окружающих. Более того, он знал, что даже если кто-то догадается о природе их отношений, свое осуждение им придется оставить при себе. Но убедить в этом Северуса не представлялось возможным. 

— В качестве еще одного соотечественника и талантливого молодого ученого. Северус, я обещаю тебе, этот мир вовсе не настолько враждебен, как тебе кажется.

Северус выразительно хмыкнул. С Чарльзом он делал много такого, чего никогда не пробовал раньше: начиная от ужинов в ресторанов и заканчивая путешествиями. Но, хотя в маленькой магической Британии мало что можно было по-настоящему сохранить в секрете, все же их отношения оставались по необходимости приватными. В тех редких случаях, когда они оказывались приглашены на один и тот же прием, они ограничивались коротким, ничего не значащим для чужих ушей, разговором. Где-то же должны были проходить границы того, что можно было позволить себе в обществе даже самому Чарльзу Поттеру. 

— Прости, но мне хватает чистокровных снобов на родине — знакомится с другими у меня нет ни малейшего желания. К тому же, меня приглашал к себе мой бывший однокурсник, Розье. Его семья снимает виллу под Андалуссией. 

Розье и правда написал ему еще в Британии. Северус не собирался соглашаться: он вообще не испытывал большой любви к бывшим однокурсникам и, хотя Эван Розье был одним из наименее раздражающих, не горел желанием снова увидеть его. Но он прекрасно знал, что отказывать Чарльзу в том, что он уже успел захотеть, было не так уж просто. Хотя тот и был не понаслышке знаком со снейповским упрямством, это не останавливало его от попыток тем или иным способом продавить его волю. В ход шли любые средства, начиная от логических аргументов и заканчивая попытками подкупа и легким шантажом. На этот раз Северус точно знал, что не поменяет свое мнение, а использовать приглашение Розье как предлог показалось неплохой идеей. В конце-концов, даже такому отшельнику, как ему, хоть изредка необходимо было общаться с собственными ровесниками, не считая Люциуса.   
Чего он точно не ожидал, так это сжавшихся в тонкую ниточку губах Чарльза и выражением лица, которое он не смог распознать с первого взгляда.

— Тебе не стоит этого делать, — спокойно, но с нотками металла в голосе медленно произнес Чарльз. 

Северус смерил его внимательным взглядом, молча ожидания продолжения. Оно не заставило себя ждать:

— Розье — семейство негодяев, все до одного. Тебе абсолютно нечего делать вместе с их отпрыском, — на этом взгляд Чарльза вдруг смягчился, он протянул руку и погладил Северуса по щеке, — Ну зачем тебе это? Если ты так не хочешь на этот прием, скажи, займемся чем-нибудь другим. Пойми, я хочу только самого лучшего для тебя…

Северус резким движением сбросил его руку и с затаенным удовлетворением наблюдал удивление на лице Поттера. 

— А не слишком ли много ты на себя берешь? С чего ты решил, что можешь мне приказывать? С чего ты решил, что знаешь, с кем мне следует и не следует общаться?

— Мерлин, Северус, успокойся, — он хотел взять его за руку, но Северус вырвал свою кисть, — Ты вообще представляешь, в чем эти люди замешаны — твой приятель вместе с отцом? Уж изволь поверить моему богатому опыту, если тебя поймают даже на связях с чем-то подобным, даже я не смогу тебя вытащить.

— Я, кажется, и не просил себя ниоткуда вытаскивать — я вообще у тебя никогда ничего не просил! Поэтому заканчивай тут строить из себя благодетеля и…

Северуса несло. Он сам прекрасно знал, что Розье был одним из самых сомнительных его знакомых. Еще в школе он то и дело намекал на то, в каких важных кругах вращается его семья, и что его отец выполняет поручения для самого Темного Лорда. Тогда эти разговоры пугали Северуса, сейчас просто были ему отвратительными. Он возвращался в Британию не затем, чтобы вступить в Пожиратели Смерти. Но он никому и никогда не позволял собой командовать — а особенно теперь, когда у Поттера было такое отвратительное выражение лица, словно своими подарками он купил Северуса с потрохами.

— Не ори на меня, — теперь они оба стояли друг напротив друга, Чарльз возвышался на целую голову, но еще держал себя в руках, зато Северус настолько видимо кипел гневом, что, казалось, взорвется в любую секунду. Вокруг по-прежнему царило переполненное светом испанское утро, а море было все таким же спокойным и необыкновенно голубым, но двоих на яхте эта идиллия мало интересовала. 

— Послушай меня, Поттер, — он никогда его так не называл, даже мысленно, всегда старался избегать даже невольных ассоциаций с его сыночком-садистом, — ты не имеешь ни малейшего права указывать, что мне делать и с кем общаться. Если ты искал послушного, покладистого полукровку, который будет вечно благодарен тебя за оказанную честь — надо было посмотреть среди приятелей твоего драгоценного наследничка. А я сам решаю, что для меня лучше!

Его голос позорно сорвался к концу фразы, он задыхался, не привыкший к таким выяснениям отношений, но и физически не способный молча принимать такое отношение.  
С каждым его словом жестокий огонек в глазах Чарльза распалялся все больше. Он прилагал большие усилия, чтобы не взять мальчишку за плечи и не встряхнуть как следует. 

— Хочешь попасть в Азкабан — пожалуйста! Я пытаюсь помочь тебе, почему тебе обязательно нужно сделать все наоборот?! 

— Да пошел ты со своей помощью, — огрызнулся Северус и, на дрожащих и подгибающихся ногах прошел мимо Чарльза и спустился по узкой, длинной лестнице в каюту. С каждой ступенькой, его шаги становились все тверже, а решение все яснее.

***

Вечный порт-ключ в виде кольца из белого золота, которым Чарльз снабдил его еще в феврале, оказался как нельзя более полезным. Уже приходя в себя от тошноты после перемещения, Северус с запозданием подумал, что возможно, стоило гордо бросить порт-ключ в лицо Поттеру, а самому гордо уйти на своих двоих. Это было бы очень благородно и примерно настолько же глупо. Северус затолкал голос гордыни подальше, бросил наспех собранную сумку с самым необходимым на пол оксфордской квартиры и бросился к камину. Ему было жизненно необходимо с кем-то поговорить.

Люциус был дома, что в одиннадцать утра в среду было огромным везением. Послушав срывающийся голос своего младшего приятеля, который так и не мог толком объяснить, в чем было дело, он немедленно пригласил его к себе. 

Руки Северуса все еще позорно тряслись, когда он брал каминный порошок из серебряной урны, и он очень надеялся, что у Люциуса найдется что-нибудь выпить.

— Мерлин, Северус, на тебе лица нет, что произошло?

Молодая чета Малфоя встретила его в полном составе. Северус хорошо знал Нарциссу. Ему всегда льстило быть одним из немногих людей, которым она не демонстрировала показную холодность и равнодушие, которые носила как маску. Порой чрезвычайное высокомерие Малфоев, как и их уверенность в собственном великолепии сильно раздражали Северуса, но эти люди были едва ли не единственными в Британии, кого он мог назвать друзьями. 

Люциус, хорошо знающей о его отсутствующей выносливости к алкоголю, налил ему меньше унции виски. Нарцисса, уже полностью вошедшая в роль гостеприимной хозяйки дома, настояла на обеде. Северусу кусок в горло не лез, но из вежливости он съел немного шеппардского пирога. Он коротко, не вдаваясь в подробности, рассказал, что произошло. Ему не понадобилось балансировать на грани правды и лжи — хотя он никогда не распространялся о своей личной жизни, Люциус, а значит и его жена, прекрасно догадывались о его отношениях с Чарльзом. 

— Мой бедный Северус, — тихо сказала Нарцисса и погладила его по щеке. Эта жалость раздражала Северуса. Больше всего ему нужно было услышать совет Люциуса — тот всегда знал правильные ответы на все вопросы. Но старший друг не торопился говорить.

Малфой налил ему еще немного виски, потом отпил из своего бокала, долго держа напиток во рту, чтобы почувствовать вкус. Сам Северус старался проглотить любой алкоголь как можно быстрее, неважно, был ли это дешевый отцовский бурбон или коллекционный виски.

— Северус, что ты собрался делать с Розье? — наконец произнес Люциус.

Северус онемел. От своего единственного друга он меньше всего ожидал таких вопросов. Неужели непонятно было, что ему плевать на Розье, но он не собирался позволять Поттеру раздавать ему приказы? Ему захотелось встать и уйти, он достаточно наслушался за сегодня упреков.

— Я лучше тебя знаю, что Розье отвратительный тип! Речь здесь вообще не о том.

— Речь здесь именно, — жестко прервал Люциус, — если хочешь поговорить о лорде Чарльзе, могу повторить то, что ты всегда прекрасно знал. Он невероятный собственник, большой поклонник молоденьких мальчиков и даже более самоуверенный ублюдок, чем я. Но кое в чем он прав — тебе не стоит даже близко подходить к Эвану Розье.

Северус со стуком поставил свой бокал на стол, с вызовом глядя Люциусу в глаза:

— Кто бы говорил! Уж ты-то знаешь его лучше, чем я.

Обычно они не обсуждали ничего подобного. Но, как и многие другие вещи в магическом мире, принадлежность к тем или иным политическим кликам была известна почти всем. Когда Северус был на старших курсах Хогвартса, в своих нечастых письмах Люциус завуалированно намекал ему о том, с каким невероятным волшебником ему повезло познакомиться и какие перспективы он может открыть перед самим Северусом… Северус сбежал в Германию, а когда вернулся, Люциус больше не заводил таких разговоров. 

В глазах Люциуса промелькнуло что-то такое, что Северус был почти уверен, что он сейчас надает ему затрещин как глупому первокурснику. Но Малфой не успел ничего сделать. Нарцисса с неожиданной силой схватила руку Северуса своей тонкой белой, как снег ладонью:

— Послушай меня, Северус, тебе опасно даже думать об этом. Эван — мой кузен, и я уверяю тебя, он пригласил тебя не из сердечной доброты. То, чем они занимаются — это не шутки, это очень, очень опасно. Я не хочу, чтобы и ты там оказался.

В ее глазах стояли непролитые слезы. Северус смотрел на нее, как зачарованный, вспоминая, о ком еще из своих знакомых он слышал такие слухи. Сестра Нарциссы, кузен Нарциссы, муж Нарциссы… Она знала об этом не понаслышке.

— Чëрт с ним, с Поттером — если он тебя не ценит, то пусть проваливает на все четыре стороны, — снова вмешался Люциус, взявший себя в руки. — Но, Северус, прошу, пообещай мне, что ты будешь держаться как можно дальше от Розье и всего, что связанно с… ты знаешь, с кем.

Северус кивнул. Он боялся расспрашивать и был уверен, что Люциус не расскажет ему никаких подробностей. 

—Обещаю, — прошептал он, потому что в горле будто застрял ком. 

Через несколько секунд напряженного молчания Нацисса встряхнулась, будто приходя в себя, и снова одарила своего мужа и Северуса обворожительной улыбкой.

— Мы просто волнуемся за тебя, пойми, ты для Люциуса почти как младший брат, — Северус снова кивнул. — Прости, но предупредить тебя об этом было важнее всего. Но ты, наверняка, не за нравоучениями пришел? Абстрагируясь от ситуации, Чарльз Поттер не имеет никакого права тобой командовать. Ты достоин гораздо большего, чем он.

Нарцисса долго говорила ему о том, что он обязательно найдет себе кого-нибудь лучше, добрее и моложе, что богатые чистокровные волшебники за очень редким исключением абсолютно невыносимы в личной жизни, что он не обязан терпеть отношение, которое его не устраивает. Её прекрасный мелодичный голос успокаивал, и Северус наслаждался его звучанием, хотя не верил ни одному её слову. 

Люциус позволил супруге успокоить Северуса. Он знал, что она могла заговорить кого угодно, так что даже самые серьезные проблемы начинали казаться решаемыми. Впрочем, с Северусом Снейпом с самого детства не работали даже непреложные правила. Он кивал и даже порой слабо улыбался, но в глазах его застыла беспредельная тоска.

Молодые супруги Малфои уже хорошо понимали друг друга без слов. Поймав взгляд мужа, Нарцисса напоследок поцеловала Северуса в щеку, еще раз уверила его в том, что все будет хорошо, и оставила мужчин одних. 

Люциус потянулся уже в третий раз к бутылке виски, но передумал. Алкоголь не поможет, когда речь идет о разбитом сердце. Он тоже не знал, чем может помочь. Северус молчал со скорбным и потерянным видом.

— Надеюсь, ему сейчас больнее, чем тебе, — сказал он самую слизеринскую фразу, которую мог придумать. Северус даже не усмехнулся. 

***

Разгромив к своему удовольствию каюту, Чарльз уже начал топить свой гнев в граппе, когда его настигло раскаяние. Не по поводу Северуса — про этого наглеца он даже думать не мог. Чарльз вспомнил, что уже несколько дней все собирался ответить на письмо своей супруги. Леди Дорея сухо сообщала, что они с Джеймсом собирались посетить одно из редких магических представлений в Ла Скале, и что Чарльз мог присоединится к ним, если ему позволит его забитое расписание. Дорея была прирожденной светской львицей и, даже не появляясь в Британии, наверняка прекрасно знала о новом увлечении своего мужа и едва скрывала ядовитую насмешку. 

Он собирался отговориться вездесущими делами, которых у него и правда было немало. Но сейчас вдруг понял, что ему жизненно необходимо было отвлечься от мыслей о предательстве Северуса. Он и правда давно не видел сына — тот после школы решил провести год в Европе, отдохнуть и определиться с будущим. Чарльз знал, что в Италии Джеймса сопровождала и его магглорожденная избранница, но не так давно была вынуждена вернуться в Британию из-за каких-то проблем с родителями. Джеймс в своих редких, но искренних письмах тоже писал, что без Лили путешествовать было совсем не тем, и что в ближайшее время он тоже вернется на родину. Видимо, Дорее удалось уговорить сына остаться в Милане еще на несколько недель и провести время с матерью.  
Полчаса и еще бокал сангрии спустя, Чарльз оказался обладателем порт-ключа прямо до театра — начало выступления он пропустил, да и не хотелось ему сегодня смотреть попытки бесталанных волшебников спеть хоть что-то напоминающее оперу. Он подумал, не стоит ли собрать вещи, но потом решил, что все равно вернется сюда — как минимум, ему оставалось еще заплатить владельцу яхты. Хотя Севилья мгновенно потеряла для него все свое очарование, сбегать оттуда как какой-то мальчишка с разбитым сердцем он тоже не собирался. 

В Милане он успел выпить капуччино и купить букет роз для жены. Еще полчаса прогулялся по центру города — он сам в свое время учился в Венеции, и в Милане тоже бывал часто. Когда представление должно было закончится, он снова вышел на площадь перед театром и оказался в толпе волшебников и ведьм. Некоторые из них аппарировали прямо со ступеней, игнорируя возможное присутствия магглов. Впрочем, волшебников в парадных мантиях было настолько много, что эти не вовремя забредшие на площадь маггловские туристы начинали сомневаться в собственном рассудке. 

Даже в этом столпотворении он почти сразу нашел Джеймса и Дорею. Его супруга была как всегда одета с безукоризненным вкусом. Сын выглядел точно также, как при их последней встрече, только загорел еще больше. Первым заметивший отца, он бросился к нему, бурно выражая свою радость от сюрприза.

— Как хорошо, что ты все же приехал! — совершенно искренне воскликнула Дорея. В присутствии Джеймса она тут же смягчилась и, кажется, вовсе больше не злилась на Чарльза. Он никогда не мог понять, то ли она не хотела, чтобы сын видел их с каждым годом все более натянутые отношения, то ли ее любовь к нему была настолько бесконечной, что в сердце матери просто-напросто не оставалось места ни для каких обид.

— Я надеюсь, представление вам понравилось, — улыбнулся старший Поттер, а стоило его сыну закатить глаза с мученическим видом, и вовсе рассмеялся.

— Да, папа, ты, конечно, вовремя решил появится, — с наигранной обидой пробурчал Джеймс, — но нам стоит поторопиться на ужин.

Как выяснилось, он позаботился о столике в одном из лучших ресторанов города. Чарльз все еще не мог привыкнуть, насколько его сын вырос.

Расположившись за уединенным столиком у окна, они выглядели идеальной семьей. Как и все чистокровные, Чарльз с Дореей культивировали это впечатление осознанно. Джеймс вырос с двумя любящими его родителями, готовыми дать ему все. По мере взросления эта картинка в его сознании не пошатнулась, хотя, наверное, со временем он начал замечать и отстраненность отца и иногда пробивающуюся наружу горечь матери. Но идеальных семей не бывало. Сам Чарльз считал, что, с какой стороны не посмотри, его семья была максимально приближена к идеалу. 

— Опера была просто потрясающей, — дежурно похвалила Дорея. У нее на самом деле был тонкий вкус, и Чарльз до сих пор не понимал, почему он не распространялся с одежды и интерьеров на настоящее искусство. Попытки магов петь в опере были неизменно ужасны, и волшебники посещали эти концерты только как социальные события. 

Джеймс опять состроил смешное лицо, быстро пролистывая меню. Он принялся воодушевленно рассказывать о том, как они с Лили ходили в Риме в обычный маггловский театр, и что там было действительно интересно. Его мать поджала губы, а Чарльз усмехнулся — то ли сыну все же досталась малая толика его страсти к искусству, то ли молодая красивая девушка делала любое мероприятие в десять раз интересней для него.  
Так, пожалуй, было и лучше. Женщины, по мнению Чарльза, хотя и были непростыми созданиями, реже проявляли к своим избранникам настоящую жестокость.

— А ты чем был занят? — неожиданно обратился к нему сын и Чарльз вдруг задумался над этим вопросом. Нет, вслух он тут же начал говорить об обычных делах в министерстве, новых находках для своей коллекции и о том, как он рад был наконец увидеть своих родных, но в мыслях у него всплывали совсем другие вещи.

Чем он занимался в последние полгода? Спорил до хрипоты с наглым и остроумным мальчишкой, далеко не всегда выходил из этих споров победителем и даже почему-то не злился из-за этого. Впервые за много лет тратил свое драгоценное время на бесполезные занятия вроде долгих прогулок, неспешных завтраков и путешествий по выходным. Не задумываясь тратя сотни галеонов на подарки, книги и просто все, что могло порадовать Северуса. Занимался любовью со всей страстью и находил удовольствие даже в неопытности партнера, направляя его и восхищаясь им. Едва ли мог выдержать пару дней, чтобы не увидеться с ним хотя бы ненадолго. 

А теперь все было позади. Он продолжал говорить, шутя и улыбаясь, но в его груди был настоящий шторм. Он хотел бы снова разозлиться на Северуса, но больше не мог. Осталась только тянущая боль от потери.

Им принесли ужин, и его паста по вкусу напоминала песок. К вину он даже не прикоснулся. Чарльз изо всех сил старался насладиться разговором. Он и правда соскучился по сыну; Дорея, даже если он ее никогда не любил, занимала важное место в его жизни. Но сегодня ему было тяжело даже просто слушать их. 

Речь в очередной раз шла о скучных, обывательских вещах. Сын почти с детским энтузиазмом рассуждал про квиддич, жена воодушевленно рассказывала про последние светские новости. Дальние родственники Дореи на континенте, друзья Джеймса в Британии, неплохое вино, запланированные покупки… Он не мог понять, чем его так невероятно раздражали эти совершенно обычные темы.

Было не так уж сложно вовремя улыбаться, кивать в нужных местах и порой отпускать остроумное замечание. Когда Джеймс начал делиться своими планами на будущее, Чарльз пообещал ему хорошую подходящую ему работу в министерстве. Дорея, хорошо изучившая его за годы несчастливого брака, могла заметить его отвлеченность, но ничего не сказала.

Через некоторое время, когда он совсем не мог больше выносить этих до невозможного обыденных разговоров, он извинился и вышел из-за стола, но пошел не в уборную, а на улицу. 

Летняя итальянская жара понемногу сменялась вечерней свежестью. На улице было шумно, но Чарльз плохо говорил по-итальянски и поэтому не понимал, что говорили люди вокруг. По узенькой улице проезжали уродливые маггловские машины, хищно светя безжизненным желтым светом. Из ресторана вышел другой мужчина, закурил и молча предложил ему сигарету. Чарльз взял ее и зажег волшебной палочкой. Сам удивился — он не курил с глубокой юности. 

Он не мог этого вынести. Не мог представить, что больше никогда не сможет поговорить с Северусом, поспорить с ним, поражаясь его порой сумасшедшей, но такую проницательной логике. Он очень давно признался себе, что Северус был чем-то особенным в бесконечной череде молодых привлекательных юношей, согревавших его постель. Теперь его настигло осознание того, что Северус был для него ещё большим. Он не мог позволить себе его отпустить.


	8. Chapter 8

Удивительно, как быстро человек накапливает вокруг себя вроде бы нужные вещи. Когда Северус в первый раз уезжал в Кельн в августе, у него была с собой одна спортивная сумка и потрепанный рюкзак. Когда возвращался в Британию по приглашению Салливана, пришлось достать еще несколько картонных коробок. Сейчас, прожив всего полгода в этой квартире, он вряд ли смог уместить все появившиеся новые вещи даже в несколько чемоданов. Хорошо, что Северус никогда не позволял себе привязываться к материальному. Он очистил свой разум от всех посторонних мыслей и занялся делом. Собраться за один день — амбициозная задача, но возможная, если походу избавиться от половины вещей. Он не хотел тут задерживаться ни на минуту дольше, чем было необходимо.

Нарцисса, само воплощение радушности и теплоты, пригласила его погостить у них столько, сколько захочет. Северус не хотел мешать молодоженам, но возвращаться даже ненадолго в Тупик Прядильщиков ему хотелось еще меньше. Поэтому он решил как можно скорее решить свои дела в Британии и возвращаться в Кельн. Возможно, Салливан попросит его остаться — но, хотя работа ему нравилась, Северус не мог позволить себе даже жить в одной стране с этим человеком. Окклюменция помогала заглушить боль — этого хватило бы на дни, может, пару недель, пока он не будет вынужден ненадолго опустить щиты, чтобы встретиться с собственными чувствами. За это время, пока он мог оставаться холодным и беспристрастным, стоило успеть как можно больше.

Он работал четко и продуманно, не метаясь от одного шкафа к другому и не хватая случайные вещи, чтобы тут же бросить их. Сначала следовало разобраться с кухней: большая часть вещей оттуда была ему не нужна, их можно было оставить без сожалений. С собой он взял только бутылку ирландского травяного ликера, да несколько собственноручно собранных и засушенных ингредиентов. Потом подумал немного, и бросил аккуратно перевязанные метелки трав в мусорное ведро. Он собирал их в Кенте, на многочисленных прогулках с Чарльзом, и вряд ли смог бы просто использовать их для очередного зелья.

В гостиной, которая также заменяла собой кабинет, тоже было несложно. Он методично сложил все бумаги, конспекты и наработки с письменного стола в коробку “Работа”. Туда же отправились письменные принадлежности, сразу после того, как он отсортировал подаренные перьевые ручки и нефритовое пресс-папье, которым все равно никогда не пользовался. Он хотел подписать еще одну коробку для вещей, которые собирался отдать Поттеру, и долго бессмысленно стоял над ней, но так и не смог придумать, что стоило написать. Вывести “Чарльз” было сложно почти на физическом уровне, а опускаться до чего-нибудь оскорбительного или пренебрежительного ему не хотелось. На дно коробки он уложил кашемировый плед с дивана. 

Когда он разбирался с книгами, через камин вошла Нарцисса. Она поцеловала его в щеку, сказала, что забежала всего на минутку, отдала ему свой сундук с расширяющими пространство чарами и взяла твердое обещание, что к ужину он будет в Мэноре.

— Не обязательно все это делать за один день, — мелодичным голосом уверяла она, а Северус не мог ей объяснить, что это был вопрос самосохранения. Нарцисса была взаимно и счастливо влюблена и, к счастью для нее, не имела за плечами ни одного расставания.   
Книги разделились на две неравные части — большая в безымянную коробку, меньшая — в сундук. Книги было отдавать труднее всего. Северус напомнил себе, что самое важное из них было надежно спрятано у него в голове. 

В спальне собирать вещи было намного сложнее. На одежду ушел почти час: он заполнил доверху уже вторую безымянную коробку, а некоторые вещи, оставшиеся еще со школы, решил просто выбросить. К тому моменту ему уже ничего не было жалко, он хотел только побыстрее закончить с этим утомительным монотонным занятием и уйти навсегда из этой квартиры, забыть обо всем, что произошло тут за последние полгода как странный сон.   
Северус подумал, что стоило немного поесть, и в этот самый момент в дверь позвонили. Он открыл ее машинально, не думая, но не был удивлен, увидев на лестничной площадке Чарльза, как всегда в безукоризненно отглаженной летней мантии. Сам Северус с утра натянул на себя одну из старых, окрашенных брызгами зелий маггловских футболок. Глаза были красными после бессонной ночи, а волосы висели сальными патлами. Он молча впустил Поттера внутрь, снова приказывая себе не чувствовать.

Чарльз огляделся и поднял вопросительный взгляд на Северуса — результаты его работы недвусмысленно говорили о намерении исчезнуть из оксфордской квартиры как можно быстрее.

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться, — со всей возможной холодностью произнес Северус, — я скоро покину вашу квартиру. Если хотите, можете прямо сейчас забрать ключи.  
Чарльз покачал головой. Он не отводил внимательного, пронизывающего взгляда светло-карих глаз от лица Северуса.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста. После всего, что между нами было, мы же с тобой не посторонние?

Северус силой воли унял дрожь в руках. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось ударить Поттера, но, даже будь он на это способен, он не имел бы ни малейшего шанса на победу.

— И чем перед тобой провинились эти вещи, особенно книги? — безымянная коробка номер один как раз стояла прямо перед его носом, — что бы между нами ни случилось, они теперь твои. 

Большую часть своего детства в Коукворте Северус провел, строя плотины из мусора в любом попавшемся ручье или канаве. Годам к восьми он научился полусознательно использовать свою стихийную магию, так что построенные из досок, веток и прочего хлама запруды и правда почти не пропускали воду. Перепачканный грязью и илом, мокрый с ног до головы, Северус, затаив дыхание, смотрел как уровень воды все поднимался и поднимался. Иногда вода просто переливалась на другую сторону, а иногда, если конструкция плотины была достаточно хрупкой, та рассыпалась под давлением, вода обрушивалась на другую сторону сильнейшим потоком, неся за собой обломки мусора. 

Сейчас внутри него происходило то же самое. Кропотливо возведенная плотина окклюменции разваливалась, да так быстро, что у него не было времени подумать и снова взять себя в руки. Внутри него бурлил поток обиды и гнева — такой же грязный и мутный, как вода в коуквортской канаве. Что еще хуже, ему снова было больно, так больно, что он не мог держать жестокие, ядовитые слова в себе:

— Мне не нужны твои чертовы подачки! Можешь засунуть их к себе в жопу, понятно тебе?! Чертов… чертов ублюдок, — он захлебнулся собственными словами, не в силах продолжать.

— Северус, — тихо сказал Чарльз, переводя взгляд от наполненных слезами глаз до сжатых в кулаки ладоней. Северус чувствовал, что этим взглядом он пронизывает его насквозь, видит так, как не видел еще никто. Он был как мотылек, наколотый на булавку.

— Ты не можешь уйти.

Северус собирался подробно объяснить ему, что, несмотря на все богатства мира, Поттер не имел права говорить ему, что может и не может сделать. Чарльз поднял руку, будто желая прикоснуться к нему, но не решился и продолжил быстро говорить, лихорадочно, не позволяя разозленному Северусу прервать себя.

— Послушай, Северус, просто послушай меня. Я не могу тебя потерять. Ты знаешь, что ты — единственный волшебник в мире, недоступный моей легилименции? И дело не только во мне — пойми, такие люди, как мы, не встречаются на каждом шагу. Я искал тебя пятьдесят лет — если ты уйдешь, ты повторишь мою судьбу, потратишь полжизни на общение с посредственностями, которые и помыслить не способны того уровня интеллекта, которым обладаем мы. Северус, я не хочу для тебя такой судьбы — моих разочарований хватит на двоих. 

Глаза Северуса были закрыты, щеки пылали, плечи тряслись. Его лицо исказилось в гримасе боли, и тогда Чарльз не выдержал и прижал его к себе, судорожно гладя по грязным волосам и продолжая говорить:

— Я люблю, тебя, понимаешь, я люблю тебя? Я никогда никого не любил так и уже никогда не полюблю больше, потому что ты такой — один. Один-единственный на свете. 

Изо рта Северуса вырвался тонкий, почти жалобный стон.

— Прости меня за вчерашнее, мой принц, — уже почти в самое его ухо шептал Чарльз. — Ты же знаешь, мне и в голову не пришло бы… Мы оба разозлились. Прости меня… 

Северус вцепился в его плечи мертвой хваткой. Несмотря на свое состояние, он слышал и с кристальной ясностью понимал каждое слово, произнесенное Чарльзом. Он тоже не мог читать мысли Чарльза — но это не мешало ему понимать, что он говорил чистую правду. Он знал, что ему и правда никогда больше не встретиться никто, даже отдаленно похожего на Чарльза. Он знал, что, если сейчас уйдет, то его сердце просто-напросто разобьется, и останется таким до конца жизни. Если бы можно было, он хотел остаться так навсегда, дрожа от переизбытка эмоций в его объятьях и слушая снова и снова слова о том, что сама вселенная соединила их для того, чтобы быть вместе.

***

Город Линдау на Боденском озере хотя и был небольшим, считался одним из самых красивых мест в Германии. К августу поток туристов нисколько не уменьшался. Старая часть города располагалась на острове, соединенном с берегом мостом и железнодорожной насыпью. Там едва ли не каждый дом в традиционном баварском стиле был семейным отелем, переполненным счастливыми немецкими семьями. 

На берегу было просторнее. Чуть восточнее, у самой границы с Австрией, на крутом обрыве стояли несколько только что построенных вилл в модернистском стиле. К морю спускалась длинная земляная лестница, окруженная зарослями морского шиповника, огромные ягоды которого напоминали яблоки. Четыре из вилл стояли пустыми — все-таки позволить себе такой отдых мог далеко не каждый бюргер. На одной, по слухам, остановился итальянский мафиози с молодой невестой. Самую крайнюю занимали красивый зрелый мужчина в очках и молодой человек лет двадцати с черными волосами ниже плеч. В городе они бывали редко — если и ужинали в ресторане, то молодой человек коротко заказывал на посредственном немецком, а после они говорили только между собой по-английски, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на разгоряченных пивом немцев, дружелюбных туристов со всей Европы и танцующих в национальных баварских платьях молодых девушек. Владелец вилл в тот же день забыл, что они ему заплатили, и долго думал, откуда у него в кошельке оказалась почти тысяча марок и почему он ни в коем случае не должен был сдавать крайнюю виллу на востоке никому другому. 

Город ими не интересовался — и сами они тоже оставались равнодушными к нему, наслаждаясь лишь купанием в кристально-чистой голубой воде Боденского озера.

— Было бы глупо даже не посмотреть Альпы перед отъездом, — сказал Чарльз за завтраком, разрезая брецель на две идеальные половины.

Последнюю неделю на юг Германии опустилась волна аномальной жары. Все, кто мог себе это позволить, устраивали сиесту после полудня, а по вечерам выходя на неспешные прогулки вдоль берега. Северус, абсолютно не переносивший жару, предпочитал маггловскую одежду. Чарльз внезапно открыл для себя, что тонкие хлопковые майки и едва доходящие до колен шорты выглядели невероятно привлекательно. Сам он, конечно, не собирался изменять безупречному стилю британского аристократа, но на молодого любовника смотрел с большим удовольствием.

— Если погода станет более терпимой, — протянул Северус. 

Уже через несколько дней им пора было уезжать. Чарльз итак сделал невозможное и впервые за всю свою жизнь взял второй отпуск за лето, к тому же на целых две недели. Северуса отпустили без проблем — за последний месяц у него случился настоящий прорыв в работе над антиликантропным зельем, и Салливан нарадоваться не мог успехами своего молодого подмастерья. С сентября обоих ожидала напряженная работа.

В Британии происходило множество событий. Люциус и Нарцисса Малфой пережили свою первую супружескую ссору, о чем поспешили, каждый в отдельном письме, пожаловаться своему общему доверенному лицу. Северус отправил им по сочувствующему ответу, но гораздо больше был занят собственными отношениями — те, спасибо Мерлину, с каждым днем казались все более и более волшебными. Чарльз недавно открыл сыну доступ к его трастовому фонду — Джеймс был серьезно настроен как можно скорее снять подходящее жилье и в ближайшее время обвенчаться с мисс Эванс. Дорея, забывшая про их натянутые супружеские отношения, писала мужу многостраничные письма, умоляя его привести наследника в чувства. Чарльз как мог старался ее успокоить, убеждая, что ее драгоценный малыш сам в состоянии принимать решения и отвечать за свои поступки. Он был уверен, что через некоторое время она смирится с выбором сына.

Даже за завтраком Северус не расставался с томиком Гете. Его немецкий улучшался с каждым днем, хотя он по-прежнему пренебрегал разговорной практикой. Через год, когда закончится его продленный контракт с лабораторией Салливана, он вернется в Германию и тогда уже вдоволь наговориться. Сейчас ему не хотелось общаться ни с кем, кроме Чарльза. В первый раз в его жизни книги оказались не самым лучшим собеседником.

Чарльз налил Северусу кофе и внимательно посмотрел на ставшее теперь таким знакомым лицо. Видимо, Северус был из тех мужчин, кто взрослел довольно поздно. Только сейчас его черты наконец стремительно теряли юношескую резкость и несоразмерность, становясь лицом серьезного молодого мужчины. Он по-прежнему оставался единственным человеком в мире, который был не подвластен его легилименции. Со всеми остальными, даже не прилагая усилий, он все равно невольно улавливал обрывки эмоций, особенно сильные чувства и громкие мысли. Только с Северусом его настигала благословенная тишина. Если он хотел узнать, что тот чувствует, ему приходилось следить за углом нахмуренных бровей, поджатием упрямых губ или скрытой мелодикой его жестов. Или же — и в последнее время он прибегал к этому способу особенно часто — просто спросить. Северус, несмотря на всю свою скрытность, всегда был парадоксально честен, по крайней мере с Чарльзом.

Их отпуск был наполнен вдумчивыми разговорами о политике и ничего не значащей расслабленной болтовней в постели; немецкой выпечкой и французским вином; ночными заплывами в озере и долгими прогулками. После той памятной ссоры в Испании и последовавшего за ней примирения, их отношения перешли на новый этап. Хотя с момента их знакомства прошло чуть больше полугода, оба чувствовали себя так, будто всю жизнь готовились к этой встрече. Северусу, от природы более недоверчивому и подозрительному, порой казалось, что всё просто не может быть настолько хорошо. Они не заканчивали друг за другом предложения: они, иногда казалось, просто думали в одном и том же направлении.

В этой идиллии не было места размышлениям о будущем. Впервые в жизни Северус позволил себе оставить четкое планирование и железную дисциплину в пользу эфемерного “здесь и сейчас”. Он не был наивен и прекрасно помнил о множестве проблем, осложнявших их отношения, но отказывался надолго о них задумываться. Что будет, когда жена и сын Чарльза вернуться в Британию? Что будет, когда ему закончиться его контракт в Оксфорде? Логичные ответы на эти вопросы не радовали, поэтому он предпочитал забыть об их существовании.

Закончив со своим завтраком, Чарльз достал свой черный кожаный ежедневник и принялся делать пометки.

— Какие у тебя планы дома? Я буду жутко занят первую неделю, но, если ты хочешь, в четверг…

— Я собирался заехать в Кельн, пообщаться с профессорами по поводу моей дипломной работы. Я вернусь в четверг, но поздно ночью — мой университетский приятель пригласил меня на вечеринку.

Чарльз посмотрел на него внимательным взглядом. Он силой воли убивал в себе зачатки ревности. Северус был самостоятельным волшебником и мог сам решать, как ему проводить свое время. Но это придало Чарльзу решимости предложить то, о чем он уже давно задумывался.

— Хорошо повеселиться — и не пей много, в такую жару ты и двух бокалов не выдержишь. Тебе никогда не казалось, что твоя оксфордская квартира немного тесновата?

Северус выразительно поднял брови в ответ на эту резкую смену темы. Квартира в Оксфорде была самым просторных из всех помещений, где он когда-либо жил, и Чарльзу было об этом прекрасно известно. 

— Я подумал, что имеет гораздо больший смысл снять, а лучше купить, небольшой дом — можно даже маггловский, там в округе полно хороших вариантов. Тогда нам не придется, как парочке школьников, каждый раз договариваться о свидании и решать, кто где будет ночевать.

На самом деле, у Чарльза уже с прошлого месяца были на примете как минимум два подходящих особняка. Хозяину одного из них он даже заплатил, чтобы тот отложил продажу на некоторое время. 

Северус так и застыл с удивленным лицом. В этот момент оба отчаянно желали, чтобы их легилименция работала друг на друге — но пришлось приземленно объясняться словами:

— Ты предлагаешь нам жить вместе? — слегка заикаясь, спросил Северус.

— Да. Ты против? Я обещаю ни слова не говорить о твоей ужасной маггловской еде, если ты оставишь в покое мой мармайт. Полагаю, нам вполне хватит одного эльфа.

— Я… конечно, я не против, но ты что, правда серьезно? Как же твоя семья, твоя репутация? 

Чарльз махнул рукой будто бы раздраженно — но Северус тут же понял, что это жест выдавал его волнение.

— С моей репутацией абсолютно ничего не произойдет. Слухи, конечно, в любом случае будут ходить, но меня это мало тревожит. Дорее придется смириться, но скорее для нее это станет облегчением. А с Джеймсом я поговорю. 

Северус молчал мучительно долго. Чарльз чувствовал себя, как мальчишка на экзамене, и боялся его ответа. Этот шаг был для него равносилен прыжку с обрыва. Несмотря на свои непринужденные слова, он прекрасно понимал, что это решение коренным образом изменит всю его казавшуюся такой идеальной жизнь, не говоря уже о том, что жизнь где-то кроме его наследного дома в Кенте было сложно помыслить. Но быть с Северусом было важнее.

В голове Северуса проносились сотни вероятных сценариев, хотя решение он принял почти сразу. Один разговор с Джеймсом наверняка выльется в потрясающий скандал и долгие унизительные объяснения. Его положения в магическом мире это тоже в долгосрочном плане не улучшит — хотя вполне возможно ухудшит статус самого Чарльза. Его жизнь, в которой только-только появилось хоть немного стабильности, снова встанет с ног на голову. Он не представлял, как они смогут провернуть такое в чопорном и до тошноты консервативном магическом обществе.

— Конечно, — его лицо осветилось теплой, почти не свойственной ему улыбкой. 

Переполненный эмоциями, Чарльз вскочил из-за стола и, за долю секунды оказавшись рядом с Северусом, вовлек его в страстный поцелуй. 

***

К вечеру неожиданно полил дождь, принеся с собой некоторую прохладу. Застигнутые им врасплох не расстраивались, что за считанные минуты промокли до нитки: после недели страшной жары это было желанное разнообразие. Боденское озеро было теплым, как молоко, и как никогда соблазнительным для купания. В августе темнело по-прежнему довольно поздно, но уже к девяти вечера все побережье было укутано уютной вуалью легких сумерек. Эта полутьма несла в себе спокойствие и даже интимность.

Двое мужчин, плавающие в зеркальной темной воде поздним вечером, были хорошо спрятаны от всего мира. Они были в воде долго, так что на небо успел выйти бледный растущий полумесяц. Вдоволь накупавшись, они вышли на берег и растянулись на промокшим под дождем покрывале. Их руки в ту же секунду нашли друг друга, а пальцы плотно переплелись между собой. В этом простом жесте было сосредоточено больше близости, чем в самом страстном поцелуе.


End file.
